Fly
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: A girl with a dream makes a wish. She wakes to a hyperactive rubberman and proceeds to make her new family. It won't stay the same forever, but with a dream like hers who would want it to? The future is full of adventure, the present is full of hardship and laughter, but the past never really leaves. (Fixed and Updated.)
1. Chapter 1: How Does It Feel?

**Prologue: How does it feel?**

How does a dragon feel when it flies? When it soars through the skies? Is it only thinking of its next meal and the weather, or does it take the time to admire the feeling of the wind on its scales and pity the creatures earthbound and wingless? I dream of being like those birds. The skies to my own, even if I can't be a mythical creature as grand as a dragon, a bird will suit me just fine. A gentle breeze passed through my open window, using enough strength to shift my brown hair.

But would I really want to fly just for a rush and feeling of superiority and wind? Am I really so shallow as to have such a dream? No, there's more to it than that. It's not the wind and power I seek... it could quite possibly be the view. Seeing more than I ever could stuck in this house and room.

Maybe it wasn't even the flying! It could be I just yearn for an adventure, be it I run or meet a unique person(s).

The sound of foot steps alerted me of someone approaching my room. The door opened, but knowing it was a family member I continued my stare up at the moon.

"It's time for bed, little sis." My brother said, gently resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't changed my bandages yet." I replied absently. The night sky enraptured me, so clear at our long distance from civilization.

He gently ran his thumb along the side of my shoulder and began to leave, "I'll go get Ally."

I called out before he was gone, "Where's mom?" He winced and halted with a hand on the doorframe.

He slowly turned back to me, not meeting my eyes, "I, uh... I forgot to tell you."

 _Oh no._

"Mom left a few hours ago on a business trip."

Phew, I thought it would've been bad, "Oh, okay then." I smiled at him as my eyes wrenched from the twinkling dots.

A soft smile filled with hidden emotion responded and he left to go get our oldest sister.

 **A Sad Truth**

I looked at the mirror and strained to get a look at my back while it was free of cloth and a frown settled, a skin disease I didn't bother pronouncing. Way back when I was... four? I had tried to escape from my second floor room and out the window. I fell off the house side and on my back and shoulder in a pile of wood covered in poison ivy. It cut and scarred my back and arm, repeatedly reopening and getting infected even in the slightest from perfect conditions of exposure. It turned out I bruised unnaturally easily, and a thing as small as a slightly bleeding paper cut leaves a scar. While something more than a light touch leaves a bruise.

It didn't detriment my life too much, but the few from outside I've met seem to think I missed a lot. I didn't go to public school and instead had an array of private tutors and my loving parents. I believed anything else wouldn't be quite normal.

Even with interactions with the internet, I felt a bit confined in my room, and even in my house. It became a cage within the first year. I found the key in anime and manga. One following a rubber man to becoming pirate king, and the other following a hotheaded dragon-slayer. There were others I'd seen, of course, but I was deeply infatuated with the worlds and some of their inhabitants.

The boat, the people, and the many times they enjoy.

The guild, the family, the shenanigans they accept as normal.

 **An Encounter**

As I gently lowered my admittedly thin frame onto my bed, my elder siblings stood on either side of me.

Ally leaned down and pulled my blankets up to my chin, "I'm gonna be gone for the next few weeks for school stuff, okay?" At my knowing nod she brightened from her cautious state, "Alright, goodnight little sis. I'll see you in a bit." With a light kiss to my forehead, she left the room at a slightly hurried speed.

Connor brushed a few strands of hair from my face with a finger and gave me a caring kiss on the forehead before slowly leaving. Just as he turned the lights out his usual, "Sleep well, Kitty." Softly floated to me and rested lightly in my ears. It still echoed as the door closed and both siblings left the house.

One in full knowledge I knew would be gone, and the other rushing in an emergency to help a good friend.

Neither expecting it would be a long time before they saw their precious youngest sibling again.

I stirred lightly from my light state of slumber and sat up slowly. I gazed around my starlit room as I speedily searched for the source of the disturbance. I pushed my covers aside and padded over to the window, across the carpeted floor. I stood directly before the sill and lifted the clear pane. Silently it opened and a frigid yet calming breeze drifted over my skin. I relished in the feeling of the almost lifelike passage of air. My eyes, as always, were locked onto the sky. The beautiful, beautiful, sky that can be easily philosophically discussed.

 **"...sh?"** A sound that formed the end of a word sank into my consciousness and I suddenly felt wide awake.

"What did you say?" Night sounds suddenly cut out, and only my heartbeat, breathing and the wind pushed through the barrier.

 **"W... s... sh?"** It faded in and out.

My eyes continued their path, amazement becoming obvious within the grey matter powering my living body. Those lights I stared at for hours on end began shifting and they rushed towards me. As they swirled past me, through the window and spiraled my middle, they settled in a direct beam of moonlight. The pinpricks shifted like millions of fireflies and settled on a vaguely human outline.

 **"What is your wish?"** The words were spoken as if by millions of every variation in perfect sync.

"Who are you?" My hand stretched towards it and a step forward made the form near.

Its own handish shape gripped mine and placed my palm to its face. The feeling on that portion of my skin was a good tingly and warm like hot chocolate after playing in snow. It spread up my arm and hit my core soothingly. The originating spot glowed healthily and the tiny white marks littering my skin began fading.

 **"What is your wish?"**

In that repeat, I came to a realization, "I wish to be free, and I wish to be safe."

 **"Is that all? You may ask for anything."**

I hesitated, itching to ask, but unsure if it would be appropriate, "Then... two more things?"

 **"Anything, Riifva."** That was an odd name. It hurt too much to try and correct them.

"Well, I want adventure, to soar in a word." Imagination went wild and hopes bubbled in my chest.

 **"The other?"**

"I want to be beautiful." Pink surely tinged my cheeks.

 **"But you already are."** Confusion was evident, **"Why would you think one such as yourself isn't the most beautiful in existence?"**

I blushed a bit further at the complement before, "Well, I want to be stronger and bigger, not the frail form I currently have."

It nodded in understanding, **"Are you sure that's all?"**

I immediately became serious, "Friends and family, as many of them as I can. I want to make people happy."

There were no human facial features on this being, but I saw-No, felt a smile from it. Again containing a hidden emotion.

"Who are you?"

 **"A guardian."** The reply was faded and I just barely caught it as the lights began swirling again. They swirled around me again and tickled my face lightly as the ethereal sparkles dissipated into the night sky from whence they came.

I smiled softly and slid back into bed, this time with my favorite stuffed tiger in one arm as the other hand was folded with fingers resting on a thread bracelet of silver, grey and white.

Sleep overcame me almost instantly and I continued to smile at the warmth lingering and the fateful encounter.

 **They Are…?**

As the lids of my eyes lifted from their place protecting my eyes, light filtered in above me like a gentle trickle of water. Though, there was also a gentle trickle of water present. The cold stream ran over both of my ankles and feet, alerting the vast difference between temperatures of the water and my skin.

It felt as if I had a raging fever, and that was rather unwelcome even if the headache hadn't yet begun.

A rustling sound to my left made my head turn a bit against its aching will. The sight revealed a small boy in a red shirt, blue shorts, and a straw hat. Even if his features were that of a seven-year-old, he was still larger than myself. He shouted something in Japanese back towards more trees and he jogged over with a huge grin.

He began loudly talking in Japanese I had trouble translating before two more boys, older than him, emerged behind him. They appeared around ten years of age, one in orange, and the other in a… suit with a top-hat placed on his head. Both new arrivals had pipes clutched in their hands. As the first continued talking in hyper-speed, I blinked repeatedly and gazed between the three.

 **Hoping**

The one in orange punched the first atop the head while shouting something in anger. The recipient of the blow whined and pouted while gripping his now bare head of hair. The hat previously present was now resting in my lap. I sat up and gripped the object in my grip as I struggled to sort out the odd feeling in my chest and head that's been tickling at my memory and emotions.

"Anno," I began in Japanese but froze as my own ear caught the sound of a very young child, I continued in a heavy accent, "where am I?"

They all halted their out-of-nowhere tussle and stared at me with wide eyes in either confusion or suspicion. I could see the slow transition from confused to overjoyed on the face of the youngest. I stared at them in utter amazement, the fact they could even work themselves into such a position was flabbergasting. Not to mention, following one arm, it was wrapped around the limb of every single one of them.

The blue one slowly untangled himself and politely brushed himself off before answering me. The words got a bit jumbled in my brain, but what I worked out was a bit worrying. From what he said, my earlier suspicions were proved true.

I was hopeful.

I was hoping.

Adventure.

Dream.

 **Family?**

I gathered the items I had with me, a blanket and a stuffed white tiger with a scarf. From what I managed to translate-even with my current addled brain and slightly limited knowledge of the language-they were taking me back to their base-treehouse-so they could interrogate me.

As I walked with them, I admired their knowledge of the area and the fighting skills they showed on the few unlucky creatures to attack. I envied that strength and felt a slight sinking feeling as I inquired to myself.

 _Could_ I _ever be that strong?_

A thought struck me so suddenly, I halted my already slow steps and froze. The inkling slowly formed within my mind as an idea began to formulate. I'm pretty sure a cartoon lightbulb appeared over my head as the plan clicked into place.

Seeing all of my "captors" had disappeared from sight, I began frantically looking for them. A yell from in front of me and above made me move my head so fast I almost got whiplash. The treehouse far above me made me smile in awe and in amusement. It looked relatively good for three kids having made it and it brought back happier memories of the outdoors.

I approached the tree, a rickety ladder rope dropping down before me. I tied my blanket around me like a sash, placing my stuffed animal within. I gripped the rope and tugged a bit. With a burst of courage, I placed one foot on the tree and began slowly climbing. In my very own amazement alone, I made it…

Until my had slipped and I was sent sliding down the rope in pain. A pipe dropped down next to me and I gripped it for dear life, despite its growing slickness. I was pulled up to the top and my savior examined my hands. Worry creased at his brow and he asked if I was okay.

I offered a wince and a nod for the pain of oncoming scars and his question. I was touched by the uncertain look in his eyes before he led me inside. I knew they had originally planned an interrogation, but now they sat in a huddle and discussed something along the lines of what they should do. Orange about what they should ask, blue about how he believes I'm harmless and red was pretty much just talking to himself and the floor on what they should have for food. Meat specifically.

As they talked, I gently tugged my loose nightgown sleeve down and unwound some of my now unneeded bandages. With a bite and a tug, I had enough for both hands. I pulled my sleeve back up and untied my blanket, finding the air turning quite cold. I huddled under the blanket and hugged my stuffed animal to myself before drifting off with a massive headache and a single, aching thought.

 _Could they be replacements in this delusion within a coma?_

 **Too Soon.**

I stood between two of my recent siblings, one oldest and one youngest. It had only been… three weeks? Sure, it was enough to know and love all three of them, but it was far too little time for me. I hadn't had enough time.

 _Not enough time!_

 _Why did we break apart_ now _?_

I felt-in a blunt way-that the universe was screwing with my emotions. I couldn't help but have my mind flash back to my first few days with them.

 _"Ah, she's waking up!"_

 _"Shut up, Luffy!"_

 _"Itte!"_

 _"Are you okay?" A gentle and young face appeared over mine, and a cool object was held to my forehead,_

 _"You're a bit sick at the moment, so you should just relax and let us take care of you."_

 _"Bu-"_

 _A glare was shot over his shoulder, "Because_ all of us _are going to take care of you from now on."_

It was a dream come true, but I felt a little weak despite knowing he cared.

A different time…

 _We were all sitting in a circle around a fire as some random creature they beat up roasted over it._

 _"Hey, I just realized something!" Blue exclaimed, making all of us wait in suspense, "We never introduced ourselves!"_

 _Strawhat giggled in his 'shishishi' way and plopped himself next to me, "I'm Luffy!" He leaned on me lightly and grinned._

 _Blue spoke up with a smile of his own, "And I'm Sabo." Orange gave a grumble as he diverted his eyes,_

 _"This grumpy gut is the one and only Ace!" Sabo kept his grip on the eldest's arm and squeezed in prompt._

 _If this was really where I was… then I knew the question the smart on was getting him to ask._

 _The boy became dead serious and his eyes met mine before looking anywhere but as he neared me, "If Gold Roger had a son… what would you think of him?"_

 _I knew the answer I would provide, "Gold Roger was the Pirate King, right?"_

 _My lungs expanded and contracted in a few deep breaths as I averted my face. I looked back up at him and smiled a bit, "Well, I wouldn't think much at all until I met him. I'm sure he's a good guy, because most monsters' kids turn out pretty okay."_

 _I halted my monologue and I knew this was a fragile state he was put into. I knew the words those adults cut his heart with. I leaned a bit and tugged him closer. He came over and leaned to hear what I was going to say._

 _"I'm sure he's a good guy." My arms locked securely around him. Slowly, one by one, his arms returned the favor._

 _An odd warmth filled my chest and I felt as if nothing could stop me._

Sabo...

 **Decisions**

After Dadan told us Sabo was dead, Luffy didn't cease sobbing and ran off, while Ace started destroying things. Ace had to be chained to a very sturdy tree, and Luffy was practically joining to me at the hip after the initial run-off. I knew the older boy was still kicking, and that night I ran away to where I knew he would wash up.

I never found him or the Revolutionaries.

 **Pain**

When I returned from my daring escaped with the Revolutionaries, I went to see a still-chained Ace first.

He looked exhausted both physically and emotionally. I plopped myself in front of him and slowly untied his most likely necessary bindings. He looked up at me and the first they he did was slap my face. Which hurt like a biiiiiii- by the way. The second thing he did was harshly scold and guilt trip me. The last thing he did?

He hugged me and cried… and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried even after the mountain bandits had finished their gawking and left. Luffy joined in at some point and joined the crying huddle. I saw the tightness in their chests, and every sob and tear hit me like an earthquake.

I felt every one of their heartbeats accusing me of a lie.

I didn't tell them he was alive, I didn't say he would be back. I didn't tell them, because if I did, I would have to tell them Ace would die. I would have to tell them Luffy would cry. I'd have to tell them Whitebeard, a father to Ace, would be gone forever and the many, many divisions would grieve.

I'd have to tell them they got over the deaths, tell them the pain faded.

I would have to tell them all of this, and that would ruin _everything_.

The guilt settled, and I kept from shedding tears of my own. I would stay strong for them. If they were to cry, I would keep stoic and absorb those tears and fears. I would have my own, but it would be okay if I held them in for now. After all, seeing their agony created pain of my own, and that just inspired an urge to protect.

 **Devil Fruit**

It had only been a month since we waved farewell to our eldest brother. It had only been seven years since I ate a particularly unique devil fruit.

Ah, that had been quite the instance.

I moaned in annoyance at the fact I couldn't see at the moment and grabbed the edible object Ace had placed in front of me. Luffy was sleeping beside me, his arms and legs wrapped around me three times. I shoved his hand from my face and brought the object to my mouth.

It was a cloudy winter day, meaning everyone was huddled in one place, still and trying not to expend any more energy than needed. Ace and Luffy had been out late the night before finding food to store up-at my words of wisdom-and Luffy was drowsy and bored. The oldest, however, chose to feed me instead of making me get up to get food.

With a bite, not smelling it first because Luffy is the only one who can accidentally poison me, I tasted the edible item and tried-but failed-to spit out the disgusting thing. It slithered down my throat and I began frantically coughing. A glow I sensed and a searing warmth erupted in the back of my throat.

"Woah, are you okay, sis?" Ace asked, patting me on the back none too gently.

"What the heck did you feed me?!" My voice came out high pitched and scratchy.

"Uhh…"

I let out an uncharacteristic snarl and pulled off my blindfold against my better judgement, accepting defeat in the challenge against Dadan. She told me I got first pick of the food if I kept it on for a week straight.

I looked at the fruit I still held and felt utter horror sink in.

"Ace?!" My voice pitched even higher than before with a hint of alarm.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"THIS IS A DEVIL FRUIT!" The screech that left my throat was inhuman and near the level of a dog whistle.

"NANI?!" In moments, the two bandits at the doorway and elder brother were running around screaming while Luffy woke up and laughed at nothing.

"Okay, okay, all of you calm down. It's a good thing if anything and-"

I was cut off abruptly as a shoe flew towards my head. Who threw it, I have no idea, but it went straight through said body part. When my head formed again, I blinked in surprise and stared at the puddle on the floor in suspicion. The fruit in my hand was blue and silver, covered in odd lines and streaks, the whole thing looking akin to a blue lava lamp-just spherical in shape and not shifting.

I rose to my feet, easily brushing the other brother off, "Ace." I pinned him with a "don't-mess-around-or-I-will-make-you-wish-you-never-met-me"TM glare, "Where. Did. You. Find. It."

He froze and looked a bit cowed (uncharacteristically so), "I-I was walking in the forest and it was sitting on the shore down below. It was sitting in the water and glowing."

"You thought 'Hey, let me feed my younger and easily injured sister this magical glowing and possibly poisonous fruit!'?"

"No!" He practically squeaked. Luffy and the bandits looked on in fear… of the small seven-year-old girl.

"Then why did you try to feed it to me?!"

"I just set it down at random! You're the one who tried to eat it!"

I froze and thought over it, "You're still at fault. I was practically blind at the time." I soothed my nerves and turned to Dadan with a soft smile, "I'm sure you'll allow me to pick up where I left off? Afterall, I do deserve some reward for taking care of your charges."

She squinted, but nodded with a wave of her hand.

With that, I leave, both to begin training my new power-because heck knows I'll need to-and to see if I can bump up my Observation Haki while I was at it.

I sat in a meditative position and tried to _feel_ the objects around me and sense their movements. The stream in front of me flowed, gently brushing my consciousness both pulling at my strength and rejuvenating the damage it caused. The sapping from the hate water has for devil fruits, and the soothing from the power of the devil fruit itself.

Gently, I coaxed the water to rise, and as soon as a rustle sounded above, a spear of said water shot out at the approaching enemy.

A cry of pain sounded and I ignored my brother as I continued to shape and lift the water from the stream, a simple exercise I found to help with both Haki and controlling my contradictory powers. Controlling this was as if I had two voices in my head constantly arguing about what to do. One screaming "You can't control me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and the other arguing, "MY WISH IS YOUR COMMAND! …SUCKAH!"

As one could imagine, it's very headache inducing. Which means I start getting very tired and irritated. Unless I'm deadly focused, of course. If my focus is on point, no hurty. No hurty means happy. Happy means more focus. So on and so forth.

As Luffy sulked away, knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk, I smiled softly and enjoyed the short time I would have left in silence before the journey and chaos began.

 _One year. One singular year._

 **The Beginning**

I stared back at the surprised villagers, bandits and Luffy. I had been saying things like "I'm going to miss this place when I set off" and "I'm going to look back on this in the future and laaaauugh" for the past few months. Honestly, how none of them had realized I didn't know.

As for the villagers, Luffy had stubbornly taken me to meet Makino, and she gave me gifts frequently. As for Dadan?

Let's just say a bond grows when you're sick and injured really often, and due to both of those I spent a _lot_ of time with the shockingly yet not-so secretly loving woman. She was really a sweet lady if you spent enough time around her while looking frail. She even cleaned my food for me while I was especially ill. Though, the random bouts of injury and sickness ended a few years after I got my devil fruit.

As I smiled and stared out over the water around me, I subconsciously slipped into a state of thought and meditation.

The two objects I had as a memory from the life with pain and longing were rather spread out. The stuffed animal, I left it for Makino on her bar and a note with it. The white scarf that had been around the neck of the tiger was now around my own, becoming a permanent part of my wardrobe. The blanket, a quilt my mother made when she was in her young teens, was made from many different pieces of well-used articles and possible to be extended and layered further. I had attached two strong ropes made of leather strips and a clasp at the front a glimmering silver chain with a makeshift pearl both of which had been found by my two oldest brothers. The chain by Ace while he was in the Grey Terminal, and the pearl by Sabo from a venture through some random river on the mountain. All of the individual pieces together made a comforting cloak (missing only a hood) that reminded me of both families I've had.

For my journey, I couldn't decide what I would do. I knew my dream, I knew my short goal, but how should I go about doing it? Sorting them out into real ideas… the long term is too complicated, so short term. I guess the goal would be to find Ace-no, I would be searching for Whitebeard. I knew my oldest brother would be pretty annoyed with interference, but I'm sure I'm doing him some good by pushing his bonds into place faster. Wait, that didn't sound right. If I go and help nudge them all in the right place just a little sooner, I can maybe help the future out a bit.

Yeah, I'll start with that. How will I even _find_ Whitebeard?

Also, I don't have near enough supplies for a really long journey.

A growl came from below me, and I patted my stomach with a chuckle, assuming my stomach was growling. A quick glance at the sky showed I had once again lost entire track of time and the sun was setting on the horizon. When a louder growl sounded, I froze and waited as everything went unnaturally silent.

Even the waves lapping at my boat and the wind previously propelling my boat had ceased. Rumbling rippled from directly beneath my boat and I picked up the oars, hurrying away from that spot as fast as possible. I moved just in time as a Sea King-comparatively small-burst from behind me with a roar. A squeak escaped my throat and I made a very dignified tactical retreat for a normal person in an insane world.

In my shock, I'd completely forgotten my water-controlling abilities. I had a very facepalm moment as I pulled the oars back onto my boat and rose to my feet. I planted my feet shoulder width apart and placed both arms far back behind myself. With a smirk, the dying light created a silhouette of my form and as the shadow rose over myself, fangs bared and eyes glowing red, I threw one hand forward in a Force Palm motion, the other following in an upwards rising slash, the result of both sending my boat soaring forwards. I then realized my imagination had gotten out of control, because one, there was no source of light behind me; two, the Sea King had still been underwater; three, I was using a Pokemon move; four, I was pretending to be a water-bender.

* * *

 **Two years after Ace left. One year until Luffy leaves.**

 **This has officially left the prologue stage, and the first arc begins.**

 **I will dub this arc "The Beginning!"**

 **Ask me your questions, they will be answered! Tell me what you did and didn't like! That, or just give me a smiley/frowny face. You can even try and guess the future or give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen and what I should avoid doing.**

 **Thank you for reading, and enjoy the rest of your day!^^**

* * *

 **Edit: 10/7/18**

 **Dear deities above. What was I _thinking_ when I wrote this nonsense?**

 **It has been two _whole_ years since I did anything on this website, but for some reason my mind never quite left it and the stories I started here. This was the first eleven chapters of "Fly" that I combined into one bigger chapter that better represented what the rest of the story looks like and represents. I pledge here and now that I will do betterish.**

 **I hope you've all stayed with me. Stay Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Island

**Chapter 2: An Island**

About a week-and-a-half later, I reached an island. My food supplies had disappeared half a week ago, and I had killed my first Sea King shockingly easy for food to eat. I had then realized, in horror, I had as monstrous of an appetite as my brothers.

My first steps on the island weren't impressive. On the surface, a few moments listening to conversations, everyone was happy and the town was prosperous. After noticing a few pickpocketing instances-from a distance, of course-and some hidden doorways that were being used by cleverly escaping individuals, I realized not all was as it seems. Of course, most things never are, but this town was somewhat easily hiding its true nature.

My stomach shouted up at me and I decided heading to a source of food would be a good idea. As I avoided traffic, I bumped into someone. I looked up at the man towering over me and watched as he fell to the ground clutching his ankle.

"Gah! You broke it!" He screamed, drawing the attention of passerbys' eyes.

"Sir, I don't believe the incredibly light bump I received would do _you_ any damage." I cheerily told him with a forced smile.

"What are you talking about, brat?! Are you saying you know more than an adult like me!?" A few people started muttering and one kind-looking person stepped forward.

"Sir, I do think so, and judging by your actions and claims, I would guess your mentality places you around thirteen, possibly younger."

He rolled to his knees, still taller than myself, "Do you want to fight, brat?"

"Do you know any other insults, overgrown child?" I must admit, the banter was a little amusing if only to laugh at him.

"Now, now, you mustn't fight." The kind-looking man said, stepping forward, "Now, child you should probably pay this man for his medical bills." He continued, some sort of dark influence mixed in.

The people around him began muttering and agreeing with him, slowly getting louder and louder, more and more irritated, "That's right, kid! Pay him for the injury you caused!"

I felt a bit confused, these people weren't taking any sides before, and now I was suddenly being targeted by the previously passive crowd. Despite his calm demeanor, I figured this mystery man had riled them intending to start a mob. That, or there were a bunch of plants.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't believe he was harmed by my bumping into him. A frail, young girl like myself couldn't possibly harm a man of his size."

"But you are smarter then him, so how does that mean you can't be stronger, as well?" Another bystander called in confusion.

"Now, if I'm so smart, doesn't that mean most of my life was spent training my brain instead of my body? In addition, don't all people except prodigies have only brain _or_ brawn?" I could see they were swaying.

As they muttered with nods of agreement, I bowed in excuse to the man who'd stopped me with a cliché scam and continued on my way to food. I was really grateful I didn't bump into anyone else, I would've sent 'em flying.

 **Aaand, There it is.**

I sat at the bar, far from the large group of pirates currently occupying half of the pub. A man approached me, and I had the sudden urge to examine him. He had crow's feet around his chocolate eyes, and silver lines speckling his fine black hair, a relatively short beard and mustache across his face. His hair was slicked back in a way that shouted welcoming and fatherly. Maybe that was just because it was the same hairstyle of Shanks and Shanks exudes dad vibes…

He gave me a grin, "What'll the little lady have today?" He asked and the voice struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"Why, the little lady would like your largest serving of soup and a cup of iced tea." I replied in a repeated smile. As he turned away to fetch my order, I examined the potential threat. He was wearing a slightly stained white button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark black leather pants that could easily act as armor. The apron was tied loosely probably to make him seem a bit more welcoming.

I watched him as he moved items and cooked, despite his easygoing look, he had amazing muscles. They moved flawlessly, and those added with the occasional white lines he looked to be a veteran fighter. That with his show he put up back with the idiot in the street and the crowd-for he was the same person-he could be a hefty threat one-on-one. Good thing I'm not fighting him!

He slid my food and drink towards me before waiting patiently in front of me, obviously asking for something. I smiled and pulled out an amount of money just under what the meal was worth. He counted it with a glance and thanked me with a nod.

A squeal came from behind me, and I turned around in surprise at the shrill sound. A young woman I quickly identified as the daughter of the barkeep was running at me with her arms stretched out wide. I felt no ulterior motive, so I let her crash into me and hug me. An unforeseen event occurred, and scalding water soaked through the front of my clothes as my massive bowl of soup sloshed.

"Chansee!" A deep voice scolded.

The father and daughter had a glaring competition over the top of my head and I reminded them of my presence as I squirmed a bit in her grip.

"Excuse me." I spoke up.

The girl, late teens at my guess, let go and at a prompt from her father she spoke, "I'm very sorry, ma'am. I'll pay for a new shirt."

I smiled and waved my hand dismissively, "No need to get another shirt, I can always wash this one. Also, don't call me ma'am. I'm much younger than you, so there's no need for such respect without even knowing me."

"Ah, okay than, miss."

"Miss is unneeded as well. Just call me by name."

She looked confused for a moment, "Your name is…?"

"Riifva. Just Reef if you must." I gave with a slightly larger smile and a nod.

While she hesitated and silently tried out the name a few times, I examined her looks closely. She had really long black hair as dark as her father's that fell to the backs of her knees that completely contradicted the lime green eye color. She looked like a female and younger carbon copy of her father, except for the fact she looked _very_ feminine and admittedly gorgeous.

"Alright, Reef-chan!" She looked as if she was about to say something else, but the doors flew open and the unmistakable uniform of marines filled the entire building, even coming in through the trapdoor in the floor just behind the bar.

A man with claw marks on his neck stepped forward, most likely the captain, "Waren Zane, we are here for your daughter, Waren Chansee." I looked between the three involved and began hurriedly eating, knowing somethin' was 'bout to go dooooooowwwwn.

"Sir, could you just give me a few more-" The old man now recognized as Zane was cut off abruptly.

"We've already given you the three years you requested for your daughter to become eighteen. We will be taking her _now_." His tone left no room for argument.

"Will she be allowed to pack her items?" The father asked, supposedly in resign.

"No, she'll have no need for worldly possesions."

"There must be _something_ you can do to _help me_!" He pleaded to the unmoving marine in a very skilled act. His hands slamming down on the counter even surprised me, the fake tears rising pushing it even further.

Then the hint caught on and I gently rested my hand over his clenched fist nearest, "It's okay, otou-san." I spoke quietly and with care. I slid from my place at the bar, "I'll come now, Marine-san." I said "bravely."

"Who are you?" The man looked utterly unimpressed.

"I'm Waren Chansee." My voice remained quiet and I gave him a light smile.

"You can't really expect me to be fooled by that, can you?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What reason would I have to lie?" I asked in innocence.

He gave a disbelieving snort, "Then explain the color of your hair and lack of height." A smirk began to form on his lips and I knew I was beginning to win.

"Well, I have a rare disease. It halted my growth when I was around twelve, and due to that, my hair slowly turned white." My theory for the unusual white hair was actually similar to that.

"I see then." He grunted, a bit unhappy, "Let's go then, Chansee." He said the name as if it left a bad taste on his tongue.

I entered the town expecting it to be a normal place. Nope, it's a habitat for both a marine base and a prospering-and dangerous-town of thieves. I thought _Nah, this isn't the Grand Line, I won't have any wacky adventures yet._ Definitely _not anything involving identity theft, nooooo!_ The one thought going through my head _now_ was:

And there it is.

 **I Am Iron Man**

I stood in the line, slightly annoyed at the fact the teen beside me wasn't wearing any deodorant, then again the man on the other side smelled over-poweringly like a cheap cologne, most of all, the person pacing along the line and giving a lecture was by far the most annoying. _Except_ maybe the fact the person on the other side of smelly would occasionally reach out and tap my shoulder. I stopped reacting to that a few minutes ago.

"YOU!" The speaker suddenly stopped and pointed directly at me.

I straightened my posture and replied, "SIR, YES SIR!"

"Relax, private, you aren't in trouble."

I relaxed slightly and "turned my listening ears on."

"As I was just saying, you need to have a positive outlook on life. Say something nice about the four most annoying people here." He ordered.

I thought for a moment as if it was really hard, "Well, you, sir, are very passionate about your job and willing to listen to the opinions of others despite your high status. The man to my left has good taste in cologne, despite the fact he should use less of it. The man to my right has very good posture and I like the color of his hair." I had to force my smile for the last, "The man on the other side of the adolescent to my right has very long reach, I can see a possible proficiency in swordplay."

The lecturer gave a whistle and a genuinely amused grin, "Great job, private," he slapped a hand on my shoulder (having to bend over slightly), "Even I wouldn't be able to complement those morons!" He gave a hearty laugh and pounded my shoulder in a very annoying manner. I shared the mirth, finding humor in it myself. "I like you, come see me in my office later." With my nod, he continued talking.

The other three I'd pointed out shot brief glares at me when the lieutenant wasn't looking, but I just grinned and pretended they didn't exist. It was a very successful strategy, except for the fact I couldn't fool my nose into their nonexistence.

It turned out, I was wanted in his office purely so he could promote me to officer. I did try to persuade him out of that bad decision… kinda. Well, it turned out I was now to work under him directly. After going to my new room that I shared with the other female Marines, I thought of what I would do in the future. I also contemplated the intelligence of the lieutenant, whether he's a moron or actually a genius, kind-hearted mastermind.

 _"What did you need, Lt. Fowl?"_

 _"Ah, sit down, sit down." I did as he asked and sat in the chair across his desk. "I was thinking I would promote you."_

 _"Why, though, sir?"_

 _"Well," he rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly, "You see, I've been watching you since you got here. You've been nothing but kind and forgiving to your fellow marines, not even getting mad when correcting one on morals and being struck."_

 _I blinked in surprise, being unaware of the direct surveillance, "I see, but that's not near enough to get me an officer's position."_

 _"I believe it is. Me and the captain believe in decent instead of good marines. Do you know the difference between the two?"_

 _"Well, a good marine is a marine who'll do anything for justice." I thought in contemplation, attempting to draw information from a specific One Piece fanfiction I'd been following, "A decent marine is a marine who will do anything for what's right even if that means forsaking justice itself." I nodded to myself and looked back up at him, "I believe I'd be a decent marine."_

 _The sight of him sniffling with tears and snot running down his face shocked me so much I jumped and reached my hands out, wondering why he was so moved, "That was_ BEAUTIFUL _, Chansee-chan!" He gripped both of my hands in his own, "Now I can't let you deny this position!"_

 _A bit worried he would start sobbing again, I nodded frantically, "Okay, okay, just stop crying!"_

 _"Great! Come to my office tomorrow, I'll give you your new uniform and the wunnuvakind badge I just made yesterday that I grant to friends!"_

 _"Ah… o-okay…"_

That definitely didn't go as I expected it to. I tried to match his appearance to a character in the anime and came up blank. This man was a redhead with bright green eyes and a typical overprotective-grandfather-that's-a-badass-and-an-idiot look. I let out a heavy sigh and rolled over onto my side.

A grumble of, "Shut _up_!" came from across the room and I threw my covers over my head in embarrassment and tried to pretend I didn't exist for a bit. Eventually, I let the loving depths of sleep claim me and steal away worrying thoughts for a while.

 **Bird, Plane, DRAGON!**

 _When my eyes opened, so did a field around me. I stared over its endless lengths and felt a bit eased, a peaceful view before me easing some stiffness._

 _A deep and familiar rhythmic pattern of soundwaves in form of Japanese words sounded behind me. I blinked a few times and turned around to see a very familiar MC father. The young version of everyone's favorite hothead ran into view, a huge grin on his face and a mischievous giggle proving he did something worthy of scolding._

 _"Riifva, Natsu, have you both been working on that exercise like I told you to?" The one and only king of fire dragons asked._

 _"Yup/Nope!" Sounded from the two called in synchronization. Both I and our father glared at the boy._

 _"Well, I'm sure Fah didn't get it either." The nickname irked me and I scowled, lifting a hand._

 _The whole hand was set ablaze with so much heat, it was blue. As the older boy tried to act unimpressed, my rage fluctuated and the pillar shot into the air, causing some poor aerial being above me to squawk loudly in alarm and anger._

 _"Alright, alright, Riifva. He was being a brat as always." Igneel calmed with a highly amused chuckle. He became slightly impressed, "Though I'm quite surprised you show such skill and talent with flames, even with your affinity for water."_

 _I shrugged, growing a bit warm at the praise, "I learn fast."_

 _"Hey! I'm here, too!" Natsu called, feeling forgotten._

 _I laughed at him and skipped over, hugging him under his arms, being slightly shorter than him._

 _In a rare moment of utter affection, Igneel nudged us both with his nose, knocking us onto the ground with me splayed across him, both of us laughing wildly as Igneel grinned._

 **My Hero**

I woke up to a bucket of water in the face. I shot up in bed and pinned the nearest person with a glare.

"What was that for?" I asked the female officer.

She smirked and replied in an extremely irritating way, "This is our welcoming for newbs."

I blinked a few times and forced a scowl from my face, smiling instead, "Than I thank you for accepting me among your ranks." This seemed to put all of them into a confused state, so I grabbed the dry spare clothes under my bed and hurried to the bathroom, really not wanting to have to clean anything.

 _Honestly, dreams aren't supposed to worry me_ further _!_

After receiving my uniform and the special badge the Lt. gave me, I was tasked with carrying his things as we walked around the base and conversed with less intelligent beings called soldiers. Honestly, these insults are coming purely from my boredom and the fact they _are_ morons.

Since I didn't have to actually do anything and I was getting pretty bored just following the man around, I went on autopilot and thought over my life since coming here.

When I first arrived, de-aged from fourteen to four, my wounds on shoulder and back had closed completely and were left as scars. In addition, my previously brown hair had turned snow white. My eyes had always been a light grey color that ran on my mom's side of the family, so that was the same. As for my hair, it had started turning a bit grey and growing at an accelerated rate back on Earth, but after coming to One Piece, it went completely white. I did feel far more free than I ever did in the house with my siblings, but that was probably one of the things I missed most about being that girl before.

I missed three things dearly: Anime, Manga, and my first family. Just because I missed them didn't mean I loved the one I made in this world any less. As for my memory of anime storylines, they were still pretty fresh seeing as how I wrote down the broad storylines for the first ones I watched, Naruto, Bleach and One Piece-respectively. Though, seeing as I was _living_ in one of those worlds, I wrote down as many details as I could remember. It was in a little journal I found and Dadan gave it to me since she didn't want it… also, I threatened her with telling Makino about her neglecting giving me bandages. It wasn't true of course, but who was the lady gonna _really_ believe?

I, of course, wanted to save everyone I could and try to make it so my precious siblings didn't go through _too_ much pain while I was in this world and able to protect them. Yeah, that was a good idea, to stop all that bad stuff from happening.

"Chansee-chan!" A voice whispered from beside me, jerking me from my thoughts.

I made a quick excuse to the lieutenant and hurried into the women's restroom down the hall, knowing he'd follow. I stepped into the largest stall and watched as a man in black appeared in front of me. We stared at each other for a moment before he pulled off his mask and hood.

"It's me."

"I figured."

"You're not surprised?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "Not in the slightest."

He looked a bit startled, "Then you knew this entire time that I was going to come rescue you?"

"Actually, no, but either way I would've been fine. I'm in no immediate danger at the moment and I'm having quite the experience. I may just stay this way, it wouldn't be too bad if I could be a Marine and manipulate them from within." I shrugged and met his eyes.

It didn't particularly matter, but I just realized how much he towered over me, "Nope, I'm going to get you out of here. When do you want to leave?"

I scowled, knowing he would remove me from the marine base forcefully if I didn't accept, "Fine, I'll come out through the fourth floor window in the front tonight as the sun sets."

"Why the window?"

"I'm not telling you." Before he left I spoke again, "I think you should consider repercussions of your actions if you _do_ break me out. Packing your things and saying goodbye to the ones you made friends with."

He thought for a moment before becoming deadly serious, "If I may ask a private question?" The tone in his words were deadly serious, screaming for me to be on guard and pay attention. He took my silence as a yes and continued, "I've seen many a man with bold dreams, none ever under the age of fifteen but at least half female. I've put my money on lots, but each time I've been disappointed as they fail and give up at the slightest hint of danger. So, with this knowledge of what I've seen, what is your dream?"

Time froze and the already few sounds of business outside were drowned out by the silence that settled.

My eyes locked with his as our souls communicated, mine searching for an answer and his bitterly glaring at me with his past mistakes, dropped dreams, and forbidden wishes. Though, buried under the torture and misfortune he'd lived through in his many weighted years, there was a small pinprick of light. That miniscule dot drew my attention. It was curiosity, along with defiance, even a sparkle of hope. The fear and uncertainty around it tried to smother it, but it poked back and told the darkness to back off.

"What do you live for?"

The questions cut deep, and I gazed at the man in awe, the emotion that had been threatening to overwhelm him moments before had been shoved back by force to call out to me. They screamed for help.

 _I can't help you just like that, but all wounds are mended by paths of life and time._

"My dream is… Queen of the Pirates. So I can travel the world and see what the King saw. So I can stand atop the world beside my brother." I smiled, that sounded fitting, "As for what I live for?" A smile lifted my lips and I felt something spark, "Why that would be my kin."

Utter shock blasted his face, but disappeared as quickly as it had come, settling on an impressed and reminiscent smirk, "I see. The Waren pair accept your invitation to join your pirate crew. See you then,

'Chansee.'"

He disappeared in a blur and I left the stall, hurrying to catch up with the Lieutenant.

* * *

 **Anything confusing will hopefully be resolved soon enough.**

 **Though, if there are any worries just drop a PM or Review and I'll try and clear it up!**

 **Tell me if anything was overdone, underdone, or just plain BLECH. This whole chapter felt a bit iffy while writing it.**

 **Stay awesome!^^**

 **Edit: 10/7/18**

 **Whooooah. Whaaaat? I'm Alive? Yes.**

 **I'm sorry I was such a mess two years ago. Whew, let's fix this up.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

**Chapter 17: Oops.**

I stood in the office, facing the captain and lieutenant together. The large window behind them would soon be my escape route.

"What did you need, Officer Chansee?" Captain asked, his permanently angry face making me a bit annoyed.

"Ah, I just came to say that I'm not, in fact, Chansee Waren."

"I knew that/Whaaaat!" Came from the respective personalties.

"Congratulations to you, Captain, and Lieutenant, you are-in respect-an idiot."

Captain merely folded his hands and glared at me, "I would, however, like to know who you really are."

"Will I get a bounty?" I kept my face carefully blank.

"I assume you will. After all, you now have identity theft, deceiving a government official, posing as a government official, petty theft, two counts of property damage, assault, fraud, and two counts of protecting wanted criminals." He listed them off as if having memorized it.

I blinked before, "Wait, where did the property damage come from?"

I got no answer as he frowned, but Lieutenant interrupted, "We accept requests for epithet and name of group! We'll even snap a picture in your desired pose!"

I grinned, "Really?! Then I want 'Soaring' Riifva, Captain of the Stargazing Pirates."

He whipped out a pen and paper, "Full name, please?"

 _To troll, or not to troll…_

 _Troll._

"Portgas D Riifva!" What can I say? Portgas just sounds like a beautiful name. Also, seeing as how I was technically the younger sister of the man who took that name, I had a right to use it!

"How is that spelled?"

"P-O-R-"

I was cut off when the captain finally gave in, slamming both hands on his desk as he shot to his feet while screaming, " _Enough!_ "

I did jump a bit, but all signs of cheerfulness previously present dissipated as my expression turned to blank yet unimpressed.

"We'll have to put you into custody. Gu-"

It was my turn to cut him off as I leapt onto his desk in a crouch. I grinned at him and jumped over his head. I pushed off of the back of his chair, propelling myself to a few feet from the window. I then realized I had no way to get through the window without scraping myself. In a solution, I jogged back to the chair and yanked it away, putting the man under instability once again.

Lieutenant sharpened and lunged for me, missing as I danced away and ran for the glass that stretched across the full back wall. The chair crashed through with a horrible shattering sound and I cringed at the damage I caused, my teachings from long, long ago telling me not to break things.

I leapt through, being jerked a bit as two things caught. The motion was cut short, and seeing as how I wouldn't land safely I stopped myself by gripping the closest thing above me. A piece of the metal window framing that was a few inches from the floor of the level.

I looked down at the sounding of a very unmanly screech. The two were gripping an arm or leg. In a manner of minutes, marines were above and below, my "rescue party" nowhere in sight. I was mostly wondering why this had to happen.

As we swayed, the captain kept his eyes locked on me.

I grinned, "Scared of heights, Captain?"

"Scared of falling." He gritted out and refused to look at the ground.

"Well then don't look down or let go." I snickered.

As if controlled, his eyes flicked down, and I cackled in amusement as he went as white as a sheet. My own amusement cut off as a very worrying creak sounded above me. I looked back at the only item holding three lives in place and felt heat drain from my own face as it revealed to be bending outwards.

The lieutenant caught my gaze and began screaming and wiggling, gripping my arm even tighter. The glass in place below the frame fell free along with the bit still present above that hadn't been knocked away already. Shards of glass rained down as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Captain Revin, Lieutenant Fowl! Are you okay?" A voice called from above us, and I locked eyes with several marine grunts.

"Hello, how are you, today?" I smiled at them and quickly paled again as we suddenly jerked downwards.

"Oh bleep, oh bleep, oh-AHHHH!" The metal whined and snapped on the left, swinging us out, a lot farther from the window.

"Well now your little minions can't help us." I said in the sudden silence.

"Idunwunnadie!" Fowl called in his still terror.

I winced as the weight shifted again.

 _I don't care how much training I've had! I can't just flex and fling them up!_

"Hey, Lieutenant, I'm going to start swinging in a second, I need you to help shift your own weight and catch the hand of one of those soldiers." I told him before I shouted at them to prepare to catch him. They looked cautious for a moment, but decided they didn't want their lieutenant to die from their hesitation.

I winced at the strain on my arms, and as soon as he was caught, I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I shook my arm out a bit before slowly lifting the man holding my ankle in a death grip, and froze at the sight on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm relying on a wanted criminal to fling me to safety." His voice was hoarse and nearly too quiet for me to hear.

I knew there was something else wrong, because the level of pure _white_ his skin had taken, and the bruising and cracking grip on my leg was showing a bit more than just pride and fear. I knew it was a bit ridiculous to worry for an _enemy's_ health, but I couldn't help but be a bit hesitant to send him flying through the air. The alternative wasn't much better, though, so I reached my arm down and told him as emotionlessly as I could to grab it.

As soon as his grip was established, I grabbed one of his wrists, and soon enough he was safely with his men on a solid structure.

"Yay! No one died!" I cheered and gave a shaky laugh, the stress draining away.

.

.

.

That was, until a deafening scream of metal came from the only thing keeping me from turning into a semi-human pancake. I'm sure my own scream mixed in as I fell down from the fou-hold on a secoonnnd. This was the _sixth_ floor! How did I miss that?!

Anyway, I was falling and screaming, two familiar faces down below looking just as shocked as myself.

"Oops."

Then I hit the ground.

* * *

 **Cliiiffhangeeerrrr~!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rethinking

**Chapter 18: Rethinking**

 **[POV of Captain Revin]**

I watched, still feeling a bit ill, as she hurtled towards the ground. Usually, I would've secretly relished in the fact I got a person of high intellect to look so shocked, but now I just felt the terror she felt.

Time had slowed, and her white hair trailed behind her like a waterfall, her silver eyes looked incredibly naïve (nothing like the girl who'd been threatening me with a glare mere minutes before). The odd cloak tied around her neck fluttered like wings of a small bird, but failed to support the body that fell through the air. Something tightened within my chest as my whole body went rigid, and it took all of my control to _not_ following the foreign voices within my mind.

 _Savesavesavesavesavesavesave._

My foot inched forward, and the soldier kept his grip on the back of my shirt.

 _Helphelphelphelphelphelphelp._

I shook my head violently and screwed my eyes shut, trying to shake free the feeling.

 _A dark pit, a teenage boy with bandages wrapping his neck sitting in solitary. No light comes from the opening, far, far above._

 _A sniffle starts it, and it sinks into silent cries and sobs, no one there to give a pat on the back. Definitely no one there to tussle his hair like his mother used to._

 _Mother. A woman with a permanent grin, green eyes sparkling and short auburn hair swaying a bit under her sun hat._

 _Then father. A man with dark brown eyes and light brown hair that fell to his shoulders, but was pulled into a tight ponytail. An approving smirk formed and he gave his son a nod._

 _They were both gone._

 _"I'm so sorry." Apologies from those that didn't even know them._

 _The pirate ship sailed away, the destruction in its wake taking few lives, but ruining many more. A black flag raised with a simple skull and crossbones across it. The captain's bounty was no more than that of a petty criminal and a few weeks after he left, he was killed by one of his crew and the whole group disbanded, the majority being arrested._

 _The boy had never felt as weak as he did in that point, and he resolved to be justice. He worked through the ranks of marines, awed every which way at the amazing accomplishments of the ones he sought after. That was, until he saw something that changed his mind._

 _A woman had stolen a jar of medicine for her sick son, and she was imprisoned for it, leaving no one to take care of her child. It was her first offence and even petty theft of a non-expensive item, but she was treated equal to someone of a much harsher crime. When he approached his captain on the matter, he was told only that it's what a good marine would do, anything for justice._

 _"It's not right!"_

 _He harbored his hate for pirates and evil, tentatively living under the rules he set or his own men._

 _Until he met her._

 _She was just some brat who tried to take the place of a stranger, odd enough within itself. Then, she genuinely made friends with the-admittedly moronic-lieutenant and shook up the base with one action. Not to mention saving her enemies despite threat of inability to escape._

 _The boy continued to cry, the darkness still creeping up on him. A faint glow drew his attention and he glanced upwards. A soft and feminine hand rubbed his head softly and a loving whisper called out its words. The glow grew brighter as he cried harder. Tears still fell, but the fear was gone and the black void began dissipating slowly._

I snapped from the murk I'd sunk into and my eyes widened. I held from reaching out an arm, knowing it would do nothing to halt her descent.

The one who caused that light to expand, the freeing character, they neared ever closer to the ground.

Then the fall halted as she made contact.

A silent scream was called forth from my chest.

* * *

 **[In the POV of Lieutenant Fowl]**

When the captain told me to watch this odd twelve-year-old-looking girl, I first asked if I was allowed to annoy her. He nodded. I asked if he wanted me to evaluate her morals. He nodded. I asked if I could drink his coffee. He nodded. I don't think he was listening to me.

It seemed to me that he was still stuck in his little hole, not realizing he was digging himself deeper because he forgot which direction is up. I also had the impression he hated her, but looking between the two of them now, I saw the opposite.

I silently thanked her, captain looked much brighter and lighter than he had when we met. The dullness that had been sitting in his eyes was lifted, allowing the orbs of color to shimmer once more.

I looked between them, silently mourning the soon to be loss of an amazing person.

 _She has the power to change. Such a shame that ability will end here._

Then she hit the ground.

* * *

 **[Godly POV]**

The many present watched her figure fall from the sixth floor and hit the ground. None of them knew what happened, because out of nowhere it started raining and a new puddle was where she made impact (oddly enough, shaped just _like_ her).

A few minutes of shocked gawking later, the water began lifting and regathering in the crater.

A pleasantly surprised Riifva stood there, brushing herself off.

A man and young women grabbed opposite wrists and began dragging her at a run. The scattered marines realized what was happening and took up pursuit.

"Stop!" The loud voice commanded from the broken window. "No one will give chase! We must stay here to repair and search for any traps they may have set!" The captain looked after her fleeing form, and barely caught a flash of a grin. He froze for a moment in shock, but smiled back.

A silent "Thank You" reaching her ears nonetheless.

* * *

 **Hello once more, my beautiful readers! I would like to thank you for sticking with me all this way (even if this story is barely reaching the beginning)!**

 **Don't forget to stay awesome, y'all!^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Sailing Away

**Chapter 5: Sailing Away**

I giggled and let them drag me along. Chansee laughed with me as Zane shot me an annoyed look. We actually weren't running for very long until I took the lead and ran along the dock. I hopped into the boat and waved them over. Chansee jumped in with a laugh as Zane sighed, a bag I hadn't seen earlier going before himself as all three of us ended up on-board.

"Away we go!" I cried and cackled as I used my powers to propel us rapidly through the water, missing the intrigued look on Zane's face.

Four hours later, I was sitting against the edge of the boat about to complain about being bored.

"Hey, Reef-chan, I never thought of asking before, but where are we going?"

I grinned and shot straight up before putting up a serious aura, "The point of a destination is not to get there, but for the journey it takes."

.

.

.

"We're going to go see Whitebeard."

The answer made Zane pale considerably and Chansee cock her head in confusion, "Why?"

"Because my older brother, Ace, is gonna join him and I need to make sure they get along fine."

"You have an older brother?" Chansee grinned and then looked at me in thought. "If he looks anything near as beautiful as you, don't blame me if I fall in love."

She sounded so serious I couldn't help but laugh, "If he is capable of loving you back in that way, I might consider letting you have him, but we aren't related by blood. We just grew up together." She nodded in all seriousness and I turned to Zane, "Do you happen to know where he could be?"

"Why are you asking me?"

I let my cheerful mood shift, "You and I both know you are more than you appear. I may not have seen one in person, but you look and act like an underground overlord if there ever was one."

He stared at me for a moment and grinned, "I knew you were special, kiddo!" He rubbed my head roughly, "You're spot on, too! It's a pleasure to formally meet you, 'Riifva'-if it is your name-as the leader of the information circuit of the underworld."

"So, where's Whitebeard?"

"Nope, gotta pay me."

"As captain, I order you to tell me where Whitebeard is in accordance with your information."

He gave me a blank stare before giving in, "But, we'll have to stop at an island between here and there." A map appeared out of nowhere and we all hunched over it. "It won't be a long stop as long as we avoid getting in trouble."

"Alright then. Let's go back to doing nothing!"

That we did, Chansee pulling out a thick book, Zane watching the water, and myself deciding it was the perfect opportunity to meditate.

It was time to plan for the future.

 _It would be a good idea to work out if I should bother Luffy on his adventures, or if I should gather my own crew and just nudge things into place here and there. But, what better adventure is there besides travelling with the future king of the pirates? Oh, wait, if I stick with Luffy, I'll know everything that happens._

 _Up until the end of the Dressrosa arc, at least._

 _That wouldn't be as fun as seeing my own adventures._

 _Unless I change the storyline!_

 _Yeah, I could do that_ and _stay with my brother!_

 _But I could seriously mess something up…_

 _Like a crew member dying…_

 _But I want to stay with them and have an adventure…_

 _Darnit! I thought I might've caught on to something._

 _I could tell my current crew members and hope they don't shun me? They might be able to help me with this dilemma._

 _They won't ever believe the fact I'm from another world… what could I use to lie?_

 _The overused excuse._

 _I'm now a psychic._

"Alright, crew!" I called and startled the woman in front of me, "It's time to state the rules!"

"Rules?" Chansee asked before scrunching her nose, "Why be a pirate if there are rules?"

"Let's here 'em." Zane said with a weary sigh.

"I'm letting you both know that these are deadly serious." I looked between both of them and nodded, "First, there will be absolutely no killing, with very few exceptions." I looked between them again, Zane a bit uncertain but nodding nonetheless, "Second, there will be no revealing of the secrets of any members unless given direct permission." I didn't even need to check for their confirmation, "Third, everyone who has been, or I currently a part of the crew, is family. A family member outside the crew is family to the whole crew." I became entirely serious with the last one, "If a crew member has an issue with another that goes beyond a mere squabble, report to the captain or first mate. If there's even a single worry, someone will listen and everything will try to be resolved. No judging."

Chansee looked a bit awed, while Zane gave a reminiscing smile (one that briefly confused me).

"With those laid out, I need your help, both of you." They perked up and Chansee closed her book with a snap.

"See, I have visions of the future."

"Just to clarify, you won't be joking for the next few sentences, right?" Zane asked in hesitance.

"Nope."

"Okay, continue."

"I have vision of the future, but the thing is, I'm not in any of them and they're focused around my other brother, Luffy, and his pirate crew." I took a deep breath, "So, for the future of our crew, I don't know if we should stick by him and prevent awful things from happening, or if I should let things run their course and stop the major things from happening while I have my own adventures away from him."

Chansee stayed silent and decided to let her father answer, being fine with either choice. Said man looked deep in thought as he decided what to tell me.

"Well, if it's adventure you seek, does your brother have these adventures, and is it really crucial you change things? On top of that, is this future able to be shifted, or does it remain static?"

"That kid is the definition of adventure and dreams. Also, if you saw the pain they all have to go through and loved him as I do, you would likely know you wouldn't wish that on anyone. For the last question, I have absolutely no idea. In my own beliefs, nothing stays the same forever. Everything is constantly moving."

The man lightly held his chin, thinking over my answers. I watched him in complete seriousness, knowing this wasn't something to joke about. His eyes sparkled in idea a few times and went to speak more times than that, but continued thinking for an extended amount of time.

"I see your dilemma. I personally wouldn't mind either of which, but it depends if there's really anything that absolutely _needs_ to be changed."

I answered immediately, "The death of someone everyone would end up missing dearly. I don't know what ripples it would cause afterwards, but I know I don't want the pain of their loss. For myself, _or_ for others I love dearly and will grow to love."

"I believe I'll need more to think on this properly." He spoke after much more silent deliberation.

"I can understand that, Zane-san. I eagerly await your response, but you _do_ have an entire year to think it over."

"So I assume for the moment that this is of no concern?" He checked once more.

"Yup! Right now all we gotta do is make it to Nii-san and get a crew together." I answered in returned cheer.

So there ended the analytical atmosphere and all three of us visibly relaxed from all tension.

Chansee wasn't done with her questions yet however, "Hey, since you're psychic, can you use telekinesis?"

I gave a mischievous grin and pointed my hands at her book, wiggling my hands and fingers, pretending to chant under my breath. I was really just say "floaty-floaty floo" over and over again in English, knowing they only speak Japanese.

Her eyes widened and she stared between me and her book closely.

When The volume of my voice reached a shout, I froze and sank my hands low, before throwing them in the air yelling "fwaaaaa!"

The impossible happened as I did so.

The book lifted from its position and shot into the sky.

Both of us stared at the black dot far above us for a moment before I locked eyes with her.

I then began panicking. In a good way, but still panicking.

Zane, who had been attempting a nap for once, looked at me in alarm. He then followed his daughter's gaze and looked very alarmed.

"Uhhh…" The _extremely_ intelligent response came from the supposedly smartest (and only) man on the ship.

"That's so cool! I didn't know you could use telekinesis!" The older girl, however, was pleasantly awed and surprised.

My reaction?

I stared at the floating book with a dull expression.

Then I blinked.

I then fell overboard to the shock of my two crewmates.

A few minutes later, I snapped to my senses back in the boat, a worried Chansee and slightly concerned Zane.

I looked directly at them, "Oh."

"That was a very delayed reaction." The woman informed me.

I pointed at the object that had drifted closer, "Just so you both know, I had no idea I could do that."

* * *

 **Don't kill me!**

 **There's a** _ **very**_ **logical explanation for this occurrence of a new ability.**

 **I just can't tell you yet… that would ruin a plot twist later on… It** _ **will**_ **be explained though, even if it's the last thing I ever write!**

 **Reef-chan's thoughts are a bit scrambled most of the time, so contrary to the phrasing she used earlier, Ace has already joined Whitebeard's crew.**

 **Review? ~(^^')~**

 **Next arc is "Land Of Bloody Snow!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Rumor Has It

**Chapter 6: Rumor Has It**

"Zane, do we haaaave to stop here?" I complained as loudly as I could risk without a passerby glaring at me.

"Damare." He replied, not even bothering to shoot a glare at me by this point.

I _was_ just annoying him, but I suppose I'd been doing so too much over the past few days. His eyes had bags under them and were bloodshot. Even Chansee looked exhausted and stressed. I could only think of three reasons for this.

The rough patch of weather we went through that put a slight leak in the ship.

The fact there were ice-caps everywhere and it was presently snowing.

I had been _far_ more annoying and stressful than I intended to be.

I didn't see it being the snow, because who doesn't love snow (it's really less frigid than my siblings described way back when)? I'd never been annoying enough to keep someone from losing sleep before (though, I had spent most of this life with urges to annoy with dead sleepers and bandits). I suppose the only issue was the boat leakage.

I snapped to attention as soon as Zane's voice began to speak, "Captain, I really think we need a bigger boat. It'll require more," cue mini-yawn, "effort to man, but it'll be sturdier and safer that the homemade dinghy we've been living in. I'll give both you and Chansee some money to get supplies." He turned to his daughter, "You'll need to buy some extra clothes." Back to me, "Get us some food. Particularly non-perishables and food you particularly dislike." With that, he handed us both wads of cash and walked away with an imperceptible stumble and another stifled yawn.

I gazed after him briefly in worry, but figured doing as he asked would be better than trying to persuade him to do something against his will (even if he needed it).

So, I walked into the town, secretly admiring the wide assortment of coats on people milling around the streets. It was fairly busy, even if sound was muted a bit from the snow and lazy air forcing itself upon the town. As I stepped up to one shop in particular to examine a gorgeous fur coat, I listened in on what people were saying around me.

"Did you hear about the Shamon family boy?"

"I did, I did! It's a shame the poor boy won't accept any help. Especially after his family was murdered like that when he was a young child."

"I heard he's trying to get revenge on the beast that killed them."

As I listened to this story, I found myself walking over, "Excuse me, beautiful ma'am. I have an innocent inquiry for a nice lady such as yourself."

"Oh, such a polite child! We don't see much of your kind these days!" She said with a helpful grin.

"Might you tell me of this beast and this boy you were just talking about? Honestly not my point to eavesdrop." I gave a smile, "I found myself infatuated with your melodical voice."

"You are quite the adorable flatterer!" She laughed with a happy blush dusting her cheeks as the other woman she'd been talking to laughed as well, both leaning in and pinching my cheeks.

It was frankly irritating, but I put up with it a grin the whole way.

"Well, sweetie it's quite a sad tale. Why don't you come to my house and eat some food?"

I brightened up at that and nodded frantically.

The two women argued over which house we would visit so we went to the house the first lady suggested, since it was closer and there was more company.

As we walked there, I learned a lot about them both. The second lady was pregnant and living with her older brother while her house was being built. The first expressed her grievances on the disappearance of her husband once again. The first lady already had a family, two sons, a husband, and her parents all in one house. I discovered their names were Linda, the first one, and Allaya, the second. They were very kind women.

As we arrived at Linda's house, she swung open the door wide and greeted her parents and husband loudly, the two boys being away with the neighborhood children.

I politely shook the three elder's hands and thanked them for allowing my presence for their dinner and a portion of their day.

I volunteered to help cook, but Linda's mother and Allaya decided I was to sit down and let them do my hair and tell them about my life. I, of course, told them _all_ about my adopted brothers (the censored version with little violence and no illegal mentions) and my adopted father and sister. Dinner had _just_ been called when the front door flew open and identical voices called out their entrance.

They came running in, crying out that they'd found a guest. I examined the newest member of our pleasant dinner. He was young, maybe two years older than Chansee if even that, and he had chocolate brown eyes and hair.

He looked at me in sheepish curiosity before addressing our hostess, "G-good evening, Mrs. Windres. Good evening, Mrs. Lily." He nodded to both mothers and let himself be shoved on the couch next to me by the two boys.

"Shamon-sensei! Tell us about your adventures!" The two boys called, fidgeting impatiently on the floor in front of him.

"I wouldn't quite call them adventures…" He flinched and looked away, just happening to gaze in my direction during his attempt to escape.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you!" I stuck a hand out for him to shake, "My name's Riifva! What's yours?"

He stared at me a moment, hesitantly shaking my hand, "I'm Shamon Mizuki." He looked confused for a moment before speaking again, "Are you here on the island just to recruit me or kill the monster, as well?" The dark look in his eyes startled me thoroughly.

"Uh…" I was shocked by the intensity and suddenness of his shift, meanwhile everyone else had developed and sad and cold aura, "I don't know what you're talking about…?"

He froze and slammed his hand to his face, tilting it upwards and moaning in frustration, "I'm such a _moron_!"

I blinked a few times, "No, no, I would be paranoid as well!" I gathered myself and shot a comforting grin, "If I were as handsome as yourself, I'd be worried about people coming to steal me away and defeat my 'dragon!'" I gave a laugh at my analogy and patted his shoulder in a rough way Ace always did to Luffy when he did something impressive.

"I'm sorry about my outburst." He promised, both hands trying to block the crimson that I could clearly spot on his neck and ears. I could practically see smoke rising from him.

"Nah, I'd probably act the same if I were in your situation." Then I paused for a moment in my thoughts, "Not that I know the details of your situation. I don't really know any of the details, just assuming what happened based on common stories."

He was immediately bitter and suspicious again, "And your guess is?"

"There's some sort of cruel monster-let's call it a fox-that roams this island or _did_ long ago and your family was well-known on the island for se- _fighting_ but they were all easily slaughtered by this fox. You were the only one left spared, and now-metaphorically-your parent's demons have been passed down to you." I nodded to myself, arms crossed.

Meanwhile everyone present stared at me in shock, "What? What'd I do?"

"How'd you know it's a fox if you've never been here before?"

 _Holy crap, I just used an edited version of Naruto's predicament! It wasn't supposed to be true!_

"I literally just inputted a random animal." At their disbelieving looks, I insisted, "Honestly! I could've just as easily used a bear or a wolf!"

One more dubious glance and I was off the hook.

"Dinner's ready!" Linda cried cheerfully from the kitchen, having completely missed the whole conversation.

I let out a yell of excitement and launched myself from the sofa in the living room to a random chair in the kitchen, immediately ready to eat whatever we were to dine upon.

Just as everyone settled around the table, a knock sounded at the door. I waited a bit impatiently to begin my meal as Linda's mother went to open the door. I got a glimpse of a marine uniform and wondered why they were _here_ at this house of all places.

"Riifva-chan, these men are here to take you to prison!" The woman called cheerfully as if it was a _pleasant_ thing.

"Can they wait until _after_ dinner? I'll even let them stand over me as I eat!" I bargained with a childish whine I made no attempt of getting rid of.

There was more talking, but two soldiers entered and stood almost uncomfortably close to me as I chowed down on impossibly delicious food. There was a slight air of unease that was cleverly being suppressed. It made the whole room stuffier and more quiet (in a stuffy and suspicious way).

"When was the last time you ate, Riifva-chan?" Linda asked in mild awe as she watched me eat.

"Two days ago. That's when we ran out of food." I spoke politely, chewing and swallowing before speaking.

A rattled came from the kitchen window and I glanced out to see an almost ghostly person standing outside.

"Anybody know him?" I asked between mouthfuls (still politely with many table manners).

They followed my view and had varying reactions. The other guest, right next to me, leaped to his feet and pulled the bow upon his back free, the family screeched collectively and began to run away, while the soldiers behind me stiffened and went white.

"Is it a ghost?" I asked with a curious tilt of my head.

The violent and angry young adult next to me answered with a snarl, "He's Kitsune. The fox who killed my family."

I blinked and he was suddenly _inside_ the house. I stared at him and gave a small wave, "You come for dinner as well?" I asked with a welcoming smile.

A thump made me whip around and see Mizuki unconscious on the floor. Many consecutive thumps sounded and soon enough I was the only person still awake.

Not for long, though. A voice hissed words in my ears and something slammed heavily into my forehead. I had time for a gasp of pain and the feeling of nausea and dizziness before falling deep into the same state as the others.

My last thoughts being the following:

 _I hate Marines._

 _Damn, he must've hit me_ hard _for me to go out like a light._

 _Why did he apologize?_

* * *

 _ **Edit: Hah, grammar.**_

 **Helloooo! I'm so sorry I didn't post for the past three days! On Friday I was taken from my PC before I could update, and I was without access to my files over the weekend (even though I got back yesterday (I slept...)). To make up for it, I'll post two chapters** _ **TOMORROW**_ **, so watch out for that.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much, for everyone's assistance in my writing improvements!**

 **Stay awesome, my wonderful readers!^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Not On My Watch-My Name Is

**Chapter 7: Not On My Watch/My Name Is**

When I came back around, the first thing that greeted my eyes was a painfully sharp view filled with black splotches that were threatening to expand and blind me. I was on my side on a grassy ground. My arms, wrists and ankles were tightly bound by rope and something was right next to me.

I gave a groan and somehow made it into a sitting position. I blinked several times, trying to remove the fuzzy and numb feeling encompassing my entire head. I foolishly shook my head in a violent manner and attempted to remove the feeling, and-oh-ho-ho, I did. I did, and I freakin' regretted it.

Agony shot through my skull and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to shut out unnecessary signals to my wounded brain. In the darkness that enveloped my vision, I became aware of the speeding pound of my heart and the erratic breaths heaving my entire body.

"How's your head?" A familiar voice asked from in front of me.

I ever-so-slowly opened my eyes and alarm shot through me. It wasn't Zane or even the ghost-man from before. My brother's worried face gazed at me as it always did, and his hand lifted to my head. As it came away coated in blood, I grew alarmed.

"Oh, I hit you harder than I thought I did." The voice had no hint of apology and it soon revealed why, "Though, being a spoiled rotten kid with even the marines watching over you, I don't feel bad in the slightest."

The sight of my elder male sibling from long ago faded and left me to look at a deathly pale face with those squinty-eyes that are actually able to be seen out of and usually reserved for the badass and scary characters. He also had white hair tied back tightly in a ponytail.

"Guh' mernin'." I spoke in a heavily distorted voice.

"Oi, oi, faking a concussion won't earn you any help."

I gave a giggle and spoke my mind, "Yu'u lug liekha big fa _t_ mershmahller." The giggled continued, because he did, in fact, look like a big, fat marshmallow.

A brief flash of irritation and a slap did nothing to halt my giggles and observations of the world around me.

The movement of the strike sent my vision spinning and I got set off on a whole new set of giggling and snorting, "Immuhnna rollercoaster!" I flopped on my back and kicked my legs in the air, "Wheeee-e-e-e-e-ee-hee-hee-hoo!"

I laid my legs flat and sat up again, grinning. He said something else and it set me off once again yelling, "Waffle in a friggin' flop uh flip with Tarzan in duh fryyyyying paaaan! Pink fluffy unicorns and orange striped elephants eat purple cupcakes and feeeeeeesh!"

" _WHAT THE BLEEPING HELL?!"_

I decided it would be a nice time just then to sleep, so I closed my eyes and passed out with gingerbread men and singing snakes on roller-skates running around me in circles while a black guy in a duck costume screamed "John Cena" over and over again.

* * *

 **[Zane 3rdPerson POV]**

When the villagers started freaking out about marines and a young girl with a bounty, the man knew he had to find his captain. Though, against what he would do in his wide-awake mind, he rationalized in irritation that the brat would be able to get out of a pinch.

However, when he heard of a villager and young girl being kidnapped by the resident monster-fox, he got very worried. Chansee arrive with a boy slightly older than herself. He claimed to be able to track him, the girl being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As soon as the situation was explained, the man shot wide awake and swore loud enough to offend a mother quite a distance away and draw brief attention from those around.

* * *

 **[Allaya POV first person]**

I looked at the young girl, horrified she'd been harmed to an extent at which insanity begins to appear. She was tied far tighter than myself, and the blood from her wound ran all the way down her face, save her eyelids and eyes. It had even gone low enough to stain the collar of her shirt.

"How could you hurt a child in such a way?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes painfully.

It had been at least half a day since we were kidnapped, and the entire time, he'd been staring closely at her, but more specifically her hair and the scarf tied around her waist like a sash.

His face snapped in my direction, "Because I have to get out my anger in some way, and attacking a pregnant woman in significantly worse than attacking a wanted pirate."

I whimpered at the snarl in his voice and drew my hands (tied in front of me instead of behind like Riifva) closer to my stomach, as if providing further protection to the life within me. His sharp and unseen gaze resumed boring a hole in the twelve-year-old girl and I let out another slight whimper as I curled tighter in on myself.

A shiver racked my body and that prompted me to curl up even tighter and attempt to face away from the breeze that lowered temperatures by five degrees.

"Please hurry." I whispered weakly as I began to shiver.

* * *

 **[Mizuki POV]**

We peered through the bushes at the three forms there. One was the shivering form of Mrs. Lily, another the conscious-and worryingly bloody-body of Riifva while the final being _him_. The _bloody_ fox _Kitsune_.

Rage bubbled up, but Zane-san ordered me to remain calm and avoid being provoked.

Still… it was so _damn_ difficult not to rush in and murder that sunnova-

* * *

 **[Riifva POV]**

When my eyes decided "hey, let's destroy your brain and give you a perma-headache by blowing up your mind by staring at something and not blink!" _I_ decided I was sick and tired of waking up after a concussion.

"You woke up."

"No, duh, Sherlock." I answered.

"Sherlock?"

"Nevermind."

"Your friend will be here to try and save you, but then, I'll kill you both and kill him slowly." The sadistic hiss present in his voice brought with it the pain of past hurt.

"Why do you want to cause such agony?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"Because-" He looked somewhere between lost and offended, "Because he put _me_ through agony!" He cried with an animalistic hiss.

I continued to eye him calmly, "What _exactly_ did he do?"

Then, the man before me started to look more like a terribly lost boy, "I-I-"

I gave him a soft smile, "Take your time, I'll be here to listen." I bent my legs to the side and scooted back to lean against a tree nearby, ever patient.

He went through several stuttered and broken up sentences before frowning and deciding to tell me the whole story, "Well, I remember two lives, and I'm extremely confused about it. I _remember_ being a sadistic [bleep] who wanted nothing more than to torture innocent souls, but I also remember being a legless twenty-two-year-old with a job working with photoshop, but being a huge fan of anime and manga."

"What's the connection between now and that second memory?" I tried so hard to keep from shock mixing in with that single sentence. I might not have kept it from my face, however.

"I was just staring at the clouds one day, and _bam_ this weird, shapeless cloud-person appears in front of me in my wheelchair and asks me what my wish was."

"What did you reply with?" I was caught up in his story by now, and unsure if I'd be able to fight him at _any_ point in the future.

"My wish… I don't… I-I-" He was beginning to hyperventilate.

I wrenched my badly tied arms and wrists free of their binds and lunged forward as best I could. I wrapped the limbs around the lost man, and shushed him softly.

 _A darkness of confusion. Lost. Loss. Fear._

 _Where am I?_

 _The swarming mass was locked on a man in his young twenties. He had been forced to his knees and the rifle in his hands was low on ammo, no spare anywhere in sight._

 _A small golden glow was coming from him, but dark red spotlights shone in his eyes and screamed for blood._

 _I reached a hand forward, stepped unhindered for a moment through that swirling mass. He couldn't decide whether or not to trust me, my movements free one moment, but severely hindered the next. I smiled and began humming. The man froze, and listened to the song with all of his being. Even the darkness and spotlights paused to listen._

 _As I entered the ring of light that was ever so slowly expanding, I was met by both men. One young an cowering, terrified of being hurt, while the other was bold and confident yet already dead within and not caring for his life._

 _That's why this black was so thick._

 _Two opposites of vastly different issues, but the same resolution._

 _I reached a hand out to both of them, baring my chest wide and giving full advantage to strike my heart and slay me right then._

 _They both looked at each other, crimson meeting honey, both uncertain and hesitant._

 _I won't hurt you. Protect._

 _Both glanced back at each other from me and hesitantly took a synchronized step forward._

 _'I won't hurt you. Protect.'_

 _Another, larger, step, their lights glittering in hope._

 _"I won't hurt you, I promise. I want to protect you both."_

 _Their hands grasped mine and the black on both sides evaporated to mere speckles clinging to the walls._

 _A wish still shared by both, forgotten and yet unfulfilled._

 _"I will protect."_

I opened my eyes and _was_ going to wipe the tears from his eyes and face, but I heard a pained gasp from behind me and to the left. My gaze was drawn to the woman on the ground against the tree, turning white and blue.

I, in turn, gasped and rushed over to her in a hopping style. I practically ripped off my shirt and pulled it over her. My cloak went next, encasing her entirely and my scarf wrapping around her neck.

"Hang in there, Allaya-san." I begged in worry. I whipped around to the man. I yanked his jacket off of him and put that on her, as well.

The trouble now being over, I picked up the woman and motioned for the man to follow.

We ran into Zane and Chansee, along with Mizuki and-surprisingly enough-the marines and some villagers. I shot them a glare and they refrained from attacking Kitsune as he clung to my arm.

I was thanking all the gods when we got Allaya-san to the hospital before something bad happened, and we were informed-to _everyone's_ relief-that she would be perfectly fine with some warmth and rest. Though… the entire time he was talking, he kept glancing fearfully at me and the man.

I turned to said man, "Say, we never got introduced, did we?"

Zane stepped forward, "This isn't the time, Riifva. We need to leave before the marines decide our deeds are no longer enough to hold off from attacking us." Chansee nodded frantically in agreement.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm Riifva, your name?"

He looked uncertain, "What name do I use?"

"Whichever you choose." I replied with an encouraging smile.

He took a deep breath and summoned a crooked smile, "It's nice to meet you, Riifva! My name is **Kitsune**." We both looked a bit startled at sudden change of tone and demeanor at the last word, but I grinned and laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you, Kitsune!"

He extended a hand to shake with a smirk, " _A pleasure as well, m'lady._ " It went silent as we shook hands, and then he spoke again and ruined the moment, " _I must say, you look quite stunning without a shirt._ "

I looked down at myself and laughed again. Meanwhile, soft Kitsune seemed to be extremely embarrassed by what his counterpart said and began apologizing profusely with a crimson face.

"Soooo, Kitsune?" I began with a mischievous smile.

"Don't you dare, Riifva." Zane warned with a serious glare.

"Yes, Reef-chan?"

"Whataya say about joining my crew?" I asked, the grin growing ever-wider.

He brightened up, "I would _absolutely adore_ joining your crew!"

A shout came a moment too late, "Oi! If that bipolar [bleep] is joining, then so am I!" Mizuki cried out in determination.

("We don't have _that_ much room on the new boat!")

"Why not?" I laughed once more.

Meanwhile, an exhausted and grumpy Zane stood massaging his temples as I laughed and hugged both men, both crimson, and Chansee just staring at me in a form of awe.

It turns out the marines weren't willing to wait much longer, so I quietly got my cloak and scarf back before running off with my crew. No one but myself was laughing, but two newly freed men were smiling.

I don't even know what expression Chansee was giving me, but Zane… he looked angrier than he had when we got there.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, this is such a long chapter. (At least for this fanfic…)**

 **This could probably be two chapters. Anywaaayy...**

 **Please review and tell me how this went (because I've read it over I don't know how many times and I can't find a way to make it any better (despite my uneasy feeling it's a piece of poop))!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bounty

**Chapter 8: Bounties**

* * *

We sat on our new boat, just lazing around. We had left the island only twenty-four hours before, and the entire crew was _bored_ already. The ship-exploring had been done, and the sleeping spaces had been worked out.

But _how_ had Zane been able to afford a boat?! Answer: Underground Crime/Information Overlord!

The boat itself was nothing special, but it had a figure-head of a starfish on the front and it was spacious enough for the crew to expand as it wished. Still, _everyone_ was bored. The only possible exception being Zane because he was still asleep, and no one wanted a chewed-off head for waking him.

So, everyone laid on the deck and either annoyed or ignored each other.

" _Hey, Reef-chan._ " Kitsune said from above me.

"What's up, Tsu-san?"

" _How old are you?_ "

"I'm thirteen."

" _Darn. Too young to date._ "

I stared at him for a moment before grinning. I changed my target, however, and called upon the current medic, "Hey, Chansee! I need you to bandage my head!"

She came over happily and patched my head up before glancing at my shoulder, "Hey, Riifva? What's this on your shoulder and back?"

I was going to respond with a horrible lie, but the sound of a bird came from above.

I leaped to my feet and ran over to the rail where he was sitting. (Completely ignoring Chansee, as well.)

 _"Good morning, paper's here!"_ He cawed cheerily, but in a way that screamed he was ready to bolt at moment's notice.

I smiled, "Thank you!" I paid him double and held my sunflower seed-filled hand forward for him to take. He looked quite shocked. Be nice to hard-working birds!

 _"Who are you, miss?"_

"I'm Riifva. Nice to meetcha." He went to speak again but I halted him, "Really, don't think about it. I figured your job is pretty hard with pirates- _marines_ -unwilling to pay for a paper. If the scars have anything to show. You know, go ahead and tell your friends they can always land here for a break."

He looked astonished and happy, _"Thank you, miss Riifva. I can't cut your pay, but I can halve it and give the Coos a place to land on a bad day."_

"Well, I'm always glad to be a help. Seeya, buddy!" I waved to him as he flew away.

I then unfolded the newspaper and began cackling madly.

Kitsune looked over my shoulder in interest, before grinning as insanely as myself.

"Seriously, if you killed another fish with a rock, I will set a record for mutiny!" Mizuki snarled, walking over.

"I'm worth _MONEY!_ " I screeched and ripped it free, parading it around proudly.

"Did you even read what it said?" Chansee asked still in her little dump of annoyance.

I placed it before my face and began reciting the surprisingly many accounts of trouble. I was now charged with two more counts of protecting wanted criminals, another count of property damage (where'd the first come from?!), and two counts of kidnapping. Though, the boldest mark on there was the fact they _actually_ put in that I was a massive annoyance. I read aloud my name, "'Stargazing' Portgas D Riifva, captain of the Soaring Pirates. Alive: 10,000,000 Dead: 500,000." I pondered over the difference in prices and swap of the titles I requested, but shrugged it off and continued dancing around while singing random songs.

"Excuse my rudeness, captain, but _why_ exactly are you singing Cheeseburger in Paradise?"

"…." I stared at Tsune-san for a moment before grinning, "I KNOW A SONG THAT EVERYBODY KNOWS, EVERYBODY KNOWS, EVERYBODY KNOWS!"

He then slammed his hands over his ears and ran around screaming, "Somebody stop this _torture_!"

Then he immediately straightened out and walked towards me, " _Sing me a romance, Reef-chan?_ " He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly in a romantic gesture.

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you when you feel low, so sing along to my stereo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. Sing along to my stereo!" I took his request and sang it happily.

His smirk then turned into a gasp of shock and he turned tomato-red, covering his face and running away.

The rest of the day I spent teaching those willing to listen, the many camp songs I knew from my first siblings.

The rest of the day went really well despite the fact the rest of them refused to show me their bounties.

* * *

 **Tsu and Tsune are different people trapped in Tsu's body. Tsu is the original Kitsune, but had parts of his control taken over by Tsune, whose real name has yet to be revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Ship Name, A Ship Flag

**Chapter 9: A Ship Name, A Ship Flag**

"Guys!" I called out, getting the attention of the few more bored than others, "We have a problem!"

The more _irritated_ of our crew, also known as Mizuki and Zane (he was still in a bad mood), shot to their feet and ran over. I think Mizuki was mad because he was so close to Tsu and unable to beat him up or at least punch him…

"What? What's wrong?"

"We don't have a ship name or a flag!"

Tsune (Light Kitsune) gasped in horror and nodded in remembrance.

"Seriously?" Mizuki and Zane intoned at the same time, annoyance clearly present.

Mizuki, having less patience, drew his bow and nocked an arrow that was tipped in a suspiciously green and smoking substance, "I'm tired of you messing around." He growled.

"Answer me one question before I go," I pleaded, hiding my eyes as I dipped my head and held the edge of my cloak up, "Who shall take my place as captain?"

Everyone seemed to ponder the question for a moment, but the archer relaxed too much, and the arrow flew. Time seemed to slow down and surprise registered on everyone's face as they realized what happened.

I, myself, instinctually shot up a hand in its path, and we all stared as it halted, barely scratching my hand. I chose to laugh at this instead of get mad at the man.

" _Devil Fruit?"_ Tsu (Dark Kitsune) asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently." Zane answered.

"Hey, Zane, why _are_ you so grumpy lately?"

"That's none of your concern." He replied as he turned away with a yawn. The arrow thumped to the deck, my power disappearing from it.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I invoke rule four of the crew! I have an issue with Zane Waren! I will not move from the starboard railing until a volunteer appears to mediate between the two parties!" With this call I plopped myself cross-legged on the railing.

The whole crew stared at me for a moment before Tsune looked between the two of us hesitantly.

Let's just say… Zane came over and handed me a journal before leaving. A little bit of chattering between those two actions… not all of it pleasant…

I flipped it open, still sitting on the edge of the ship, and gasped to see every page covered in notes and notes and notes of travel rumors, and maps, which routes to and not to use, lots of crossed out math equations, so _many_ words and numbers. It wasn't a guide, but proof of all of his hard work.

I closed it and stuck it in a safe pocket of my cloak before jogging over to Chansee who had been pretty quiet the entire time.

"Hey, Chansee, I was thinking the ship name should be _Starchaser_."

Tsune jogged over and agreed. From there, the members of the crew-excluding Zane-came over one by one (really just Mizuki…) and we went to work on the ship sail designs.

The sun had dipped down upon the horizon, and I stepped into the boy's room as the rest of them were occupied on deck with painting the flag. As I expected, the old man was asleep on the single desk, papers and maps spread out everywhere. With a small appreciative smile, I grabbed the blanket from his hammock and laid it over his back and shoulders.

The next morning, I was standing on the deck and staring at my new flag in pride. Of course, when a shout of anger came from below deck and the one and only Zane ran through the door with his hair a mess and a big red spot on one cheek, I smiled as if I hadn't done _anything_ wrong.

"Good morning, Zane! Did you sleep well?" I offered a wave and a light laugh.

He marched up and gripped the front of my shirt, the rest of the crew beginning to wake up (even Chansee who was on watch…) and gather around to see what was going on. The little trouble-makers.

"Where did you put them?"

"I'm not going to tell you," at the tightened grip and deathly glare, I continued hurriedly, "because on captain's orders, you are to only pull three all-nighters in a row, otherwise you must _sleep_ all night at least two nights in a row."

He sighed and quietly thanked me before walking to the room and-hopefully-going to sleep.

As for the flag…

It was the dragon symbol from Skyrim-my gosh, I loved that game-on a backdrop of yellow and white dots signifying stars. I was _very_ happy with it.

Chansee offered me a thank you in regards to her father and went back to reading. Mizuki, on the other hand, decided to use me for entertainment and fishing. We all figured that even our temporary cook wouldn't be able mess it up. Though, we were thinking of switching that particular position from Tsune to Chansee. Because her being able to cook _made sense_! (She _can't_ cook! It doesn't make sense!)

* * *

 **Now, I know the past two chapters have been rather** _ **meh**_ **, but the arc continues, and hopefully the quality changes itself to a higher standing.**

 **Drop by with review?**


	10. Chapter 10: Prophetic Dreams

**Chapter 10: Prophetic Dreams**

* * *

 **Alright, now to begin a much needed recap on the life of the wonderful Kitsune (Tsu).**

 **Warning: Mentions of jackwagon fathers and more-than-mentioned death. Probably upped to a higher T rating.**

* * *

 _I stared at the orange and white fruit in my hands. It had this sly aura flitting around it and I lifted my gaze to father. He watched me expectantly. Not wanting to face the consequences of disobeying, I quickly took a big bite of it._

 _My throat constricted and my tongue alit with the pain from a too-hot spicy food. I thumped a small fist on my chest, attempting to dislodge the chunk of disgusting and burning food. I finally swallowed it, as it refused to come back out, and felt it burn all the way down to settle in my stomach like a piece of badly rotten food-gosh, I don't want to ever go through that again._

 _The man I call my father didn't smile, he didn't nod in approval, he just scowled as usual and walked away. I took that as a sign to follow, throwing away my disappointment for the moment._

Though, it wasn't just him…

 _"Go away,_ freak _!" I was shoved to the ground, and I curled in a ball as him and his friends kicked my fallen form._

 _I tried not to cry._

But sometimes, it was just _too_ much…

 _The liquid from my eyes mixed with the darker, thicker substance surrounding my body, and I tried so hard not to let them see they were succeeding. I uncurled and jumped at one of them._

They were gone forever.

 _I stood in the center of a ring. A crimson ring, the color up to my elbows, up to my ankles, covering parts of my face. The brown and white clothes were ripped and stained with the same color. Even my tied-up white hair undoubtedly had splotches dying it. The clouds burst, and I began my walk ho-to the house._

 _I didn't mind going to school anymore, since they weren't there to hurt me now._

 _I paused on my way up the mountain and looked at a rippling puddle. My eyes. Orange and dull._

He was still there.

Still forcing me to do things I didn't want. Even more after the incident.

 _"Kill them!" He hissed into my ear, "They will kill you if you don't them first."_

 _Fear._

 _Anger._

 _Pain._

 _Why?_

 _The bodies on the sand, scarlet coating my skin and clothes. I spat out a glob of red and cringed at the taste of iron within my mouth. It wasn't my own. I lifted my eyes to father. A grin was in place._

 _I'm scared._

 _He placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to one of the many puddles present. He forced me to look at my face, the wicked grin stretched across my face with sharp teeth gleaming within. The red eyes glowed._

 _Blood._

I was getting tired of it.

 _It was a new island. He took me with him to see my new targets. It had been-what, ten years? Since I gained this monstrous power. There was none strong enough to face it. The only person I knew for more than three days was father. But I didn't like father._

 _He introduced me to a kind family with a single son. They were genuinely happy, and emotion I'd long since forgotten._

 _The next day, he told me to kill them. I did._

 _I did, and I felt nothing._

 _Nothing until I saw father try to enslave the son just as he had me._

I was tired of it.

I snapped.

 _So I killed father, as well. The son, his name had something to do with water, ran away and I felt something. It was relief. Relief at the fact I could finally stop._

 _Silence sounded great just then. So I left to the forest._

I told myself I enjoyed the silence and absence of killing.

Until they found me.

I was forced once again.

 _I remember that day clearly. The snow was piled at least a foot and a half high. I was asleep under a tree, awoken to shouts. First I tried to run, but they caught my leg and cornered me. My peace and silence was broken thanks to these idiots._

 _The ring of death surrounded me and I walked away, my blood mixing with theirs in the once pure white snow._

I felt regret.

* * *

 **Stop by the review box?**

 **Stay awesome!^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Prophetic Dreams II

**Chapter 11: Prophetic Dreams II**

 _I stared at the doctor, as horrified as my parents at the prospect of_ never being able to walk again _._

 _There went my dreams of football, baseball, soccer, every sport I adored and played expertly. Not even a simple walk in the park with old puppy-dog Sam._

 _Life went downhill from there. All because of a car crash._

 _Father died in a plane crash three years later._

 _Mother ten years after that from cancer._

 _I was left with an old Sam, my computer, and my anime._

 _I_ had _graduated school and gotten degrees, but I had always loved drawing and editing things on picture editing software. I had a job in that area, and it supported a relatively cheap apartment, enough to feed myself and Sam and keep a prescription for Netflix_ **(I don't own Netflix, btw…)** _._

 _The few days I had off, I went in my wheelchair to the park nearby. I could spend days staring up at the clouds shifting and moving above me. They were so free. That's what_ I _wanted to be._

 _I felt restricted in this monotonous life, but they were up there flying by and being whatever they want._

 _Yeah, I feel pretty trapped._

I didn't really ask for _this_ , though.

 _I woke up after talking to a cloud-person and found myself with two sets of memories._

 _The clearer ones were what I felt as right, and I tried to shy away from the others. They were scary, filled with pain and death._

Who are you, and why the heck are you in my head?

 _I don't want to be here either, bud._

How did you get here?

 _I made a wish._

You made a wish _to be in my head_?

 _No, I made a wish to be free._

I think you want your money back.

 _I don't think I can return it._

Well then, I guess we'll be pretty close for a while.

 _Unfortunately._

Oi, I'm the one annoyed here.

 _Anyway, what's your name?_

Kitsune. You?

 _Your name is_ Fox _?_

It is. Issue with it?

 _Nope._

* * *

I shot straight up in bed, breathing as if I'd been holding my breath for an hour.

I looked around the captain's cabin, seeing Chansee at the other wall, sound asleep, the door locked securely, and not a single thing a hair out of place. I thought back on the odd dream and gave a shrug.

"It doesn't matter now." I finished muttering to myself and slid out of bed, intent on my goal of the kitchen.

I stepped onto the deck from the kitchen, two glasses of milk in my hand (what? I like milk). I blinked a few times as something shiny caught the corner of my eye. My head turned in the direction of a figure leaning on the railing, staring at wisps of dark cloud silhouetted by the light of the stars and moon.

I set a cup in front of him on the railing and leaned against the wooden structure beside him.

 _"Ah, you're up late, captain."_ Tsu said quietly.

"Early, actually. The clock says it's three-forty-five." I corrected in the same volume.

A breeze brushed over us both and he shivered slightly, _"Aren't you cold in that outfit, m'lady?"_

I shook my head, "No. How are you cold in _your_ outfit? It would make Eskimos sweat just looking at you."

 _"Oh, so you want me to wear less?"_

"If you want."

 _"You think I should be colder?"_

"Yup."

 _"You want me to strip?"_ He raised a mischievous eyebrow and grinned.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

 _"You aren't amusing to tease."_ He informed me with a sigh as he turned back to the clouds.

"Eh, I'm honestly used to seeing half-naked to naked boys and men. I used to live with three older brothers and mountain bandits." _Though, Sabo preferred to keep his clothes on in my presence, unlike Ace and Luffy (neither really giving a bleep)._

 _"Well only one thing matters here."_

I raised an eyebrow in question.

 _"Were any of them hot or cute?"_

I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth as I muffled my laughing, "I-I'm barely-" I took a moment to breathe, "I'm barely a teenager."

 _"So? That doesn't mean you can't admire the beauty of others."_

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure two of 'em look even better now than they did last time I saw them." I answered, still giggling a bit.

 _"Lucky you." He rubbed my head with a smile that contained hints of sorrow._

"Yeah, they're pretty dang strong, too."

 _"Have you ever considered marrying one of them?"_

"Nah, I think of them as brothers so that would be weird. Also, two are oblivious, and one has no time for romance and would put whoever he falls in love with on a boatload of danger."

 _"You're pretty smart and mature for your age."_ He said in an unidentified tone.

"Thank you. You're pretty fit for your old age."

 _"Never underestimate an old man. I'm pretty sure if they're old it just means they have more experience kicking butt."_

"Oh, I know that. Just talking to my grandfather can tell me that."

 _"Also, I'm not_ that _old."_

"Yeah, almost reaching thirty."

 _"And how would you know that?"_ He raised his eyebrow again and pinned me with a suspicious look.

"I'm a psychic, and I have prophetic dreams every once in a while."

 _"And?"_

He was really gonna make me say it aloud, "I woke up from a dream of your life story and Tsune's."

He looked at me in surprise for a moment, but we both went back to staring at the sky in a resolved silence.

* * *

 **I think I can call this arc over.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ships

**Chapter 12: Ships**

"Hey, Mizuki!" I called out, popping up into the crow's nest, "What'cha doin'?" I grinned at the surprised lump he'd become on the wood.

"Jeez, captain. You startled me!" He gasped, placing a hand on his chest.

"Why, were you doing or reading something you weren't supposed to?" I asked with a sly grin.

His face went as red as a tomato, " _No!_ "

I laughed at him and climbed fully into the structure, "I'm just kidding, but I _am_ curious about what it is that you're hiding behind your back." I stared at hands not-so-secretly concealing something from my view.

He looked a bit guilty and presented it to me. I blinked a bit in surprise. The small bird in his hands tweeted up at me in timid curiosity. I smiled softly and slowly reached one finger forward. The creature was the size of my palm, with a unique color and feathers.

It looked like a cartoon chick but with three feathers sticking up high on its head, and a long tail. It was light blue with darker and lighter splotches and lines running along it. Its beak was forest green with matching eyes.

"Cheep." The sound reached my ears and I blinked in surprise. A grin then settled on my face, and I hovered my finger before its face.

It-no, she-looked at the appendage in different directions before rubbing its head on it. I stroked the soft feathers with a pleased feeling and tried not to be overwhelmed by its adorableness.

"Uh, captain?" Mizuki interrupted me as I held the baby to my face, "Does this mean I can keep her?"

"There are requirements for these things, you know!" I told him in all seriousness.

He gave me a questioning look, "Requirements?"

"You are in charge of feeding her, taking care of her when she's sick, naming her, giving her attention, all of those things."

His face brightened in a matter of moments, "Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He practically squealed and lightly took her from my hands, smiling and humming, occasionally spouting nonsense.

"I'm gonna name you Saia, how does that sound?" He asked the baby bird.

"Cheep!" Confirmation.

I smiled softly at them, but I had a question to ask, "Hey, Mizuki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything about Haki?"

He nodded, "Though, I don't know how to use it. You should probably asked Zane-san or Kitsune."

I thanked him with a nod and began climbing back to the deck.

Before I could begin my search for one of the two, I glimpsed sails. A bit of excitement stirred and I leaned halfway over the rail to see it closer. To my disappointment, it wasn't the _Moby Dick_ , but the emblem on the sails _was_ a bit familiar.

"Steer a course for that ship!" I called, throwing all impatience of seeing my older brother to the wind.

Chansee laughed and, being the one in control of the ship, did as I commanded, turned to starboard with a call of, "Aye, aye, cap'n!"

Zane was asleep in his hammock in the men's quarters, and I had no intention of waking him. Mizuki was in the crow's nest, talking to his new friend, Chansee was steering the ship, and Kitsune was doing who knows what who knows where. I, of course, was busy scrutinizing the ship that slowly got closer.

A canon went off and I laughed when it went far of the port-side, "They have terrible aim!"

Another was a lot closer, and was practically inches from the starboard-side. I still stuck my tongue out at them, taunting, "You mi-issed! You-u mi-issed! Ha-a-a-a-a-aaaa!"

"What the hey is going on, captain?!" Mizuki shouted from his place in alarm.

"Shoot down that cannon-ball, Mizuki!" I called, pointing at the black sphere hurtling through the air towards me.

An arrow struck it and wood splintered from the figurehead, flying towards me. I covered my eyes with and arm and stared at the destroyed starfish. To say I was angry was a bit of an understatement, "You bleep bleeping bleepers! There was no need to blow off a piece of my starfish!" I shouted in anger while shaking my fist.

 _"Maa, calm down, captain,"_ Tsu placed a hand on my shoulder, "Starfish regenerate." Tsune finished for him.

I froze and blinked a few times. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why I'd been so angry. I could easily fix it, so where had that even _come_ from? I forcefully unfolded my fist and gave a grateful nod to the man.

"Thank you. I don't know what came over me."

He assured it was no problem, and we looked back to the ship that had since ceased firing on us. I climbed on the now flat-ish part, looking at the ship that was much closer, looking a lot smaller than I thought it was. It was a bit smaller than our own ship, and our ship was built for one or two more people to live comfortably.

"Get off the ship and leave all of your valuables." I found three guns trained on me, two in control of one person and the third via a very bandaged man.

"Well, there's an issue with that." I replied, going to the side of the ship to get closer. I sat on the railing and swung my legs over the edge of the boat, "See, we don't _have_ and valuables, and we haven't even painted the name of the boat on the sides yet, so we can't give it up just yet."

"The captain's telling the truth." Mizuki added, settling into place behind me to the right as Kitsune occupied the left.

The less-injured man blinked in surprise, " _She's_ the captain?!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Is there a problem with me being female?" My temper fluctuated again and I felt it burning in my stomach.

"Uhh… no…"

"Then why is my being captain an issue or oddity?" Mizuki shifted behind me and both of my allies were a bit surprised, the man before us getting confused. I used man in a singular sense, because the bandaged guy looked about ready to keel over and die.

 _"You look like a twelve-year-old, and you're only thirteen,_ while we're all eighteen or older." Kitsune helpfully provided.

The anger faded again and I shook my head free of its angry-fuzzy state.

"So, what happened to you guys?" I asked him with a disarming grin.

I heard him mutter under his breath, "What in bloody _hell_ is wrong with this brat?"

"I'm not a brat." There was the anger again.

He looked startled, "You heard that?"

"Could you have said it any louder?"

Kitsune and Mizuki gave looks over my head as if communicating "I think our captain's going insane." Silently, of course, but I caught the look nonetheless.

"Umm…" Chansee muttered, coming up, "What exactly is going on?"

The anger drained away _again_ , "Oh, these beat up guys told us to leave our ship and valuables."

"Didn't you already tell them we didn't have any?"

"I also told them we can't leave the ship yet."

"Hey!" My attention snapped back to him, "I'm not done threatening you yet!"

I blinked and slipped from my perch, landing on the railing of their ship and ignoring him. I followed the sounds of labored breathing and poked my head into the captain's cabin with the man following me with a heavy limp, his friend unconscious on his feet. The sight that greeted me was a person-feminine, but possibly male-lying in a bed, bandages circling their entire upper body and up their legs, a pair of loose forest green shorts hanging off their thin waist.

They were breathing heavy, and the blankets were tangled in their legs, and they were extremely pale.

I popped back out of the room, "Is this person okay?" I asked him.

"Get out of there." A seriously threatening growl came from his throat and I had to make myself remain in place and not return to the safety of my crew's close prxomity.

"They need a doctor." I said, in my expert voice.

"No duh, detective."

"Isn't the phrase 'no duh, Sherlock'?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Who the heck is Sherlock?"

"A detective."

.

.

.

"Ooookaaayyy, now get off our ship and go away." He said, trying to push past me.

I took a glance behind myself at the person in the bed and firmly crossed my arms, blocking the entrance, "I'm not leaving until this person has been healed."

"Dad's gonna get mad!" Chansee called out to me.

"I don't care, we are letting these people come with us to the nearest island! We can put off seeing nii-san until then!" I stated, leaving the doorway and marching over to the bandage guy… person?

I pushed him lightly towards Mizuki who could do nothing but freak out and catch him before he hit the ground. I walked back to the guy who was trying to carry two bags and the unconscious person wrapped in several blankets.

I grabbed his bags away before he could protest and jumped onto the boat. Looking back down at the two still on the other boat that were glaring at me, wondering how I jumped that so easily.

"What," I grinned, "Do you wimps _really_ need a bridge?" I laughed at the enraged faces of the two men. It cut off short with a whap to the back of the head. I pouted at Chansee and grabbed the gangplank from my feet and laid it down.

I set the bags down beside my own bed and ran back to Chansee, "Hey, is it okay if we give up our beds for the injured?" I pleaded with both hands pressed together in front of my lowered head.

"Of course. Where _will_ we sleep, though?"

"There's a few extra hammocks in the guy's sleeping place. Assuming Zane and Kitsune force Mizuki to be clean, I'm sure it won't be too bad to sleep in there for a few nights." I assured.

As soon as the sick and injured were put in their beds (sick mine and injured Chansee's), the rest of the ship's inhabitants settled in the kitchen for a slightly early dinner.

The room was silent besides the sounds of eating ("Yum, burnt juice." "How was I supposed to know I don't cook the juice?!" "We desperately need a cook."), until I decided to ask the important question, "So, why are you guys so beat up?"

A startled stranger choked on the piece of unidentifiable mush Chansee thought was food and slammed a fist on his chest in an attempt to dislodge the chunk he stumbled upon, "Where'd that question come from?"

I just tilted my head to the side while answering, "It's important to know what we're up against, isn't it?"

("Why are you throwing my food away?")

"Oh, right. Well, have you heard of the Xavier Pirates?"

("This isn't food!")

"Yeah, the captain-Nunchuck Xavier-got a bounty of about… ten mil beli?"

("Oh-hoh? Then what is it?")

"That's me. Well, we had a crew of fifty strong, me and my two friends being the three original members."

("It's toxic _SLUDGE_!")

"So, what happened?"

("Kitsune-san is eating it just fine!")

"Well, the first mate, Blovirous, gathered as many people as he could to join in mutiny and killed those who refused."

("No, he's not! He's just lifting it to his mouth and pouring it through the floorboards when you aren't looking!")

"That name sounds suspiciously like blobfish."

("Kitsuneeee…")

"What's a blobfish?"

("Eep." "Run.")

"Nothing, continue."

("AAAHHHHH!" "Why did you sell me out?!" "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU BOTH!")

"I was left relatively unharmed as I was unconscious at the beginning of the overthrowing, but he killed resisters and almost killed the already sickly Lia."

( _THUMP_ "Why would you _do_ that?" "I'm sorry for this, Mizuki.")

"Ah, I really want to beat him up, now."

( _THUD_ "What the- AH!" "Farewell, my brother!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MIZUKIIIII!")

"Well, I'm sure he's off on the next island, spending my money and getting his way as usual."

("You baaastaaaarrd!" "You brought this upon yourself." _"Sayonara, otouto."_ )

"So, any big bad powers he has? Like a devil fruit or haki?"

("I'm not down yet, you jerk!" "MURDERRR!" _WHAP "Don't grab me, you idiot!"_ )

"What are those?"

("She's got a frying pan!" _CLANG BASH WALLOP CRRRACK_ "AH! HOW THE HEY DOES THAT WORK?!")

"Seriously?"

("She broke the freaking knife with a FRYING PAN?!" "GRRRRR…" "Run, run, run, _runrunrunrunrun_!")

"What?"

("Ah! Grrk!" _"No! Otoutoooo! Why?!"_ )

"Never mind. So, what's the other guy's name?"

( _Grrgl_ "Wait, wait, don't-" "Revenge!")

"What other- oh, his name's John."

( _TING BAM_ "Oh thank the gods that missed my face." "STAY STILL, DAMMIT!")

I blinked and felt the urge to just face plant and ignore the world, "So, Xavier, Lia, and John." He nodded, "I feel bad for John, his friends have way cooler names than him."

A scream of, "RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Finally drew my attention and I looked up to see Chansee holding a frying pan in her teeth as she tried to strangle Mizuki and Kitsune.

"What in the twelve hells are you three doing?" Came my very much needed question.

"What in the twelve bloody hells are you doing?!" Came Zane's irritated voice from the doorway.

They froze and turned to look at him, terror obvious as if Satan himself had walked in and said he was in the mood to eat three people named Chansee, Mizuki and Kitsune.

"And who are you?" He leveled his demonic glare on Xavier, and the three troublemakers sat back in their seats, guiltily avoiding his eyes.

"He's Nunchuck Xavier!" I provided helpfully, suddenly wide awake.

"It was more of a question of why he's here." The angry-eyes settled on me and I smiled cheerily.

"We're helping him beat up a mutinous blobfish!"

He looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What's a blobfish."

He paled and cleared his throat lightly, "No offense, but I believe your captain is insane."

I did take offense and jumped to my feet, "I'm not crazy, you are! You made a wish on a star and you got teleported to an anime universe! Not me! So don't use your own situation to accuse me!"

"Wicked mood swings, bro." Chansee voiced eloquently.

"I'm glad I've already left puberty." Kitsune grumbled.

"I never had them that bad!" Mizuki cried in horror.

"Cheep!" A wild shiny Saia appears! What's your next action?

"What's wrong with you, Riifva?"

I pouted at him, "My head hurts." Aye, my head has become a sledgehammer. "I came in like a wreeeecking baaaaaaall!"

"Have you eaten anything strange?"

"Acorns!"

(A simultaneous "WHAAAAAAAT?!")

"Have you slept well the past few nights?"

"Cereal killers!" Pause, "The Fruit Loops gonna geeet yoooouuuu!"

("What the-")

"Could it be in relation to your devil fruit?"

I stuck my hands up as if pretending to be a rabbit and flapped my wrists around wildly while singing, "Gone like a freight train, gone like yesterday, gone like a soldier in the civil war bang, bang."

(" _I_ couldn't even decipher that one." O.o)

"I'm giving up asking you what's wrong if you don't answer this next question straight."

I snapped up in a salute, "Okey-dokey, artichoke… ey."

("What's an artichoke?")

"Why. Are. You. Acting. Like. This?" It was perfectly punctuated and annunciated.

"I got a feelin' wooohoooooo!" I giggled madly, and realized the room had become a rainbow-colored swimming pool filled with angry chinchillas that are trying to eat air.

"That's it, you're going to take a nap." He said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Is your captain okay?" Xavier asked, his face pale and his voice sounding suspiciously like Gaara.

"I don't know." Mizuki answered, "She's never done this before."

Zane plopped me on a spare mattress and tucked up to my chin, "Alright, stay here and don't get up until one of us comes in with news of emergency, or you see light streaming in though that window. Got it?"

I nodded, reaching a wavering hand out to him as I felt alone suddenly, "Goodbye my lover, goodbye my frie-end…" He glanced back and gave a smile before leaving entirely.

I didn't like that smile.

* * *

 **Okay! Done and done.**

 **If anyone can guess what's happening with Riifva, go ahead and fire away, I'll reward cookies to the winner.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will probably be a lot shorter because it will be more re-NOPE! HAH! THOUGHT I'D GIVE SPOILERS, DIDN'T YOU?!**

 **So, pop into the review box with even a simple opinion, and don't forget to stay awesome, my lovely readers!**


	13. Chapter 13: Remembering and Stuff

**Chapter 13: Remembering and Stuff**

 _I blinked at the scene before me, a young girl with light brown hair was running with her older brother and sister, her younger brother being the last one to get out. The young girl had light grey-silver-eyes and an adorable face that just shines in happiness. The air around looked a bit static-ey and greyed out while the girl seemed to be standing in a spotlight of color._

 _"Nee-chan!" The girl giggled, melodic laughter accompanying her as she tackled the older girl._

 _"Ah! Japanese words!" She laughed back._

 _"Stop tickling me, Chris!" The smaller girl giggled as the other middle child ruthlessly tickled his younger sister._

 _All three flopped on their backs, breathing heavy, the oldest a bit annoyed at the new grass stains, but all three were happy._

 _"We'll be like this forever, right guys?" The girl asked as the youngest laid down with them._

 _"Yeah. We'll be like this_ forever _. No one will tear us apart."_

We were so naïve. We had a right to be as the oldest of us was eight, but the pain of hearing the hope in those words made me cringe.

 _"Kids, please come to the living room." Mother's face was serious and father's was sorrowful._

 _The four of us sat in a semicircle around our parents, the two of them a fair distance apart and mother coldly avoiding father's gaze._

 _"What's wrong, mama?" Sam asked quietly, even him sensing the rift between our parents._

 _The girl gently placed an arm around his shoulders, feeling the atmosphere more than him. The oldest, Katie, already knew what was going on and was ready to comfort the older boy beside her in case of a drastic reaction._

 _"Papa has really important work, you know?" We all nodded, "So he has to go really far away, a place called New York to do his work."_

 _"Will he visit us?" Chris asked with a tilt of the head._

 _"Of course I will, kiddo!" He gave a smile and ruffled the boy's hair._

 _They then proceeded to give us a choice on who we wanted to live with. Sam was five by this point, so he chose to go with their father while the other three stayed with their mother in their rather out-of-the-way house in Texas._

We were separated, but we were still a family (despite mother's anger with father), and there was no lack of support and money needed for my bandages.

 _I sat in my room, it had become a daily routine to sit in my room and stare at the sky, Katie was going to college, Chris halfway through highschool and myself just finishing middle school (in normal terms of advancement) while Sam would probably just be starting middle school._

 _I did like watching clouds shift and identifying new colors in the sunset, but my favorite sky was the starry one. Nothing was as clear or as deep as the starry sky. It showed the trillions and trillions of possibilities in a lifetime. If I stare up at the sky, could one of those possibilities help me instead of burden me further?_

* * *

I stirred from whatever sleep-like state I was in and sat up, beams of blue light coming to rest on my face. It wasn't sunlight, but I vaguely remembered Zane being _unspecific_ on hat kind or color of light I had to wait for. So I quietly (in courtesy of the two resting in beds and as to not be caught) opened the door and slid out onto the deck.

"Does _anyone_ know what that is?" Mizuki asked for us all.

 _What_ were we all now staring at?

That's what _we_ would like to know.

The best description of it would probably be a mix between a giant angler fish, a whale and an octopus. An elongated body, eight tentacles waving wildly in the air from beneath its front, a giant whale-like tail at the thinned back end. The mouth had a large underbite, two teeth curving outwards. Three eyes in the normal place eyes are were green, blue and orange from left to right. The angler fish part? A long… thing connected to a large pod-like structure that glowed bright blue, hung in the air suspended by the thing off of the top of its head (I guess it could be called a tendril).

One last rather _important_ detail would be the fact that it's around ten times the size of the ship.

"Why is something like this outside of the Grand Line?!" I asked in perfect timing with Zane.

"Oh, it's the guardian of the island. It used to be an experiment of the marines. Along with the rest of their genetic experiments, it ended up being released." I turned around slightly and saw the gender fluid person, who should probably still be in bed and asleep, leaning heavily against the doorframe, "The marine base is still there, but they're just scientists and have no military power. Thus Blovirous is currently there to terrorize villagers."

"Good morning!" I called happily.

"Could you please help me walk instead of staring at me like that?"

I hurried over and let them place an arm over my shoulders as I wrapped one arm around their back just under their arms and placed another hand on their side. They were a bit taller than me so I was effectively assisting by them leaning their full weight on me and us waddling forward at a good pace.

"Both of you should still be asleep." Zane stated, his glare meant more for me than Lia.

"You said I had to stay there until I saw light coming through the window. You didn't specify what color light."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly in exasperation.

"If this guy's the island guardian, how do people get to and away from the island?"

They answered me immediately, "Well, all of these genetic experiments seem to have some sort of psychic ability of varying levels. _So_ , this big _girl_ can sense something to do with aura. She must not like you guys if she's stopping you here."

"Then I'll go talk to her!" I yelled before passing them off to Chansee, who happened to be closest.

"Are you insane? She's not a tame beast who speaks our language!" They called after me before talking to Chansee, "Is she insane?"

"Most likely." The young woman replied in total honesty.

"I can hear you!" I called back at them.

"Did someone say something?" Mizuki muttered.

I continued on my path and jumped up on the flat-ish part of the figurehead (it was still broken *cries internally*), "Hello this very fine morning! How fare thee?"

'I can't let you pass.'

"Oh, hey, you speak Japanese!"

'No, I don't…' A sweatdrop became visible.

"Then how do I understand you?"

'I don't know.'

"Eh…" I paused for a moment, contemplating the meaning of this occurrence, "So, could you let us pass? There's this cruel guy on the island that hurt some of my friends. He tricked you to get by."

'What might his name be?'

"Blobfish."

'He's a blobfish?!' She sounded horrified.

"No, his name just sounds like it."

'Oh. Phew.' She gasped and looked immensely relieved, 'I was pretty worried for a moment there.'

"Is there a chance we could pass?"

'No.'

"Why?"

'Because I don't like when someone insults someone I know.'

"Are you saying it's impossible to fake an aura of peace and friendliness?"

'I might as well be.'

I whipped around, not quite feeling victorious yet, "Kitsune, dear, come here please?" I called in a sugary tone with sickly sweetness in my smile.

"O-okay? _Hai, hime-sama~!"_ The two respective voices called as he danced halfway and jogged the rest.

He halted beside me, "May I please deal with just Tsu at the moment?"

"Sure."

I smile again and turned back to the creature, "This man right here has a very nice aura, correct?"

'Yes, but-'

"So that would mean we would ordinarily be able to pass, right?"

'Yes, he's actually very nice, but I don't want to let you through because of your accusation.'

"Tsu-san?"

 _"Yes, Reef-chan?"_

"Scare." The command flowed easily and as soon as it left my lips, the air felt heavier.

* * *

 **[Quick switch to Zane!]**

I watched the scene in interest, wondering what the captain was planning. The look on her face was both worrying and soothing. At least she was delirious like she was earlier.

"Scare." The smile on her face widened in a startling way, and the atmosphere shivered and pressed down on the entirety of the ship.

I glimpsed the man's face and felt irrational terror seep into my bones. His usually politely upturned lips were now stretched in a wicked grin, and his permanently closed eyes cracked open a bit to reveal glowing _red_ orbs.

Memories of blood and fear started playing over my eyes and I even took a step backwards to steady myself.

"Okay, that's enough, Tsu-san." Riifva said with the same cheerful (and now terrifying) tone she'd been using before.

 _"Hai, Reef-chan."_ He replied, turning around and walking back towards us. He gave me a brief nod of respect.

I gave a quick scan of the rest of the crew and found all of them were deathly pale, Mizuki having even landed on his rear end.

Looking back at Riifva, I felt a mix of confusion, curiosity, suspicion and brief awe. What kind of girl _is_ she?

* * *

 **[Back to Riifva!]**

I smiled in success and waited for the creature to regain her wits.

'Blovirous-as I assume that's this blobfish you spoke of-is really like that?'

I put on a sympathetic face, "Yeah, he is."

'I guess I'll be helping you out some. I'll follow beside you.'

I smiled in thanks, "We'll make sure he doesn't get away with hurting people anymore."

"What the heck is wrong with that girl?" I found myself hearing for, what, the third time? Since we got our new friends, at least.

I did _not_ expect Chansee to answer the question, however, "She got dropped on her head repeatedly when she was young."

I was pretty sure there was an anime sweatdrop threatening to fall from my forehead after hearing that.

* * *

 **Alright! Another event occurs next chapter! Most likely some fighting, and possibly some conversations with marines or even a raid!**

 **Drop by the review box and stay awesome, my lovely readers!^^**


	14. Chapter 14: Land-ho! A Bit About Zane

**Chapter 14: Land-ho! And a Bit About Zane**

By the time land was in clear sight, the sun had risen and clocks read eight-thirty. Elisa, who I was going to stubbornly call until I was told her name, was swimming to the port side and everyone was silent.

"RAH!" I shouted.

The nearby crew jumped and stared at me, "What, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked with an accompanying cheep.

"Nothing, just wanted to fill the silence."

Zane spoke, "I'm not close enough and it's not worth the effort to walk over, so could someone please smack captain in the back of the head?"

A hand made a solid echoing sound as it connected with my head and I almost fell flat on my face. I turn to look at the offender with a "how-could-you?" look. Kitsune grinned right back at me as if nothing was wrong.

"Ow." I emphasized with a pout.

"Are- _you're fine_." The two parts of Kitsune said.

"What are your muscles made of?!"

"I'm surprised your head didn't fly off with how much force I used." He grinned and snickered.

"That's not funny." I whined as I rubbed the point of contact, before freezing, "You were _trying_ to kill me?" I straightened and gave him a look of hurt.

"If you didn't survive that, you don't deserve to be my captain." I thought his words over for a moment and nodded.

"Wasn't that insubordination?" Xavier muttered quietly.

"Hey, look, a marine base!" Mizuki exclaimed and pointed at a very obvious giant building proudly boasting the nature of its inhabitants.

"Blech, too bland." Chansee commented, rather unimportantly, on the color scheme of the large cylindrical building. I personally thought pastel lavender and light grey would be a fine choice if you could ignore the fact several cannon holes littered the edges and the big, blue letters boasting "Marine" that were faded to a light blue that neared grey itself.

"Hey, Lia?" I asked in the midst of examining the building.

The person (still unclear what pronouns they went by) replied, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Your friend, 'forgot his name, told me that was what you're called."

"My name is Korona."

Mizuki, who'd been listening to our conversation, spoke up, "So you are female!" He turned triumphantly to Kitsune, "Pay up, sucka!"

"I'm a guy, ThankYouVeryMuch!" L-Korona shouted back indignantly.

"I won?!" Tsune exclaimed in a more-than-usual squeaky voice.

Mizuki reluctantly walked over to the currently innocent-looking Kitsune and held out a wad of belis.

"No bets, you guys. Especially when it's about someone's gender!" I scolded half-heartedly.

Chansee was still commenting about what she should change about the building, but Zane looked contemplative.

"What did you want, Captain-san?" Korona's voice snapped me out of it.

"Ah, call me Riifva for the moment." I kindly suggested before continuing and turning my head to look at him, "Do you know how long the base has been on the island?"

He nodded, "About nine years. They say it was made because another one a ways away got destroyed."

"What exactly do they experiment on?"

"Creatures, humans, not much else, I don't think." He replied with a nod and a slightly darker expression.

"That makes some bit of sense. They tend to do as such away from public eye." Zane, who was speaking, gave a disgusted snort, "Not as if they hide it all too well if the whole island knows about it."

"You talk with hate." Kitsune voiced for us all.

It's not as if it was unusual for a pirate, of all things, to hate marines, but the level dripping from his words was a bit surprising coming from the most mature (and oldest…) member of the crew.

It's almost as if he used to be one of them.

Then, almost like it was timed, a fuzzy and greyish view that I'd come to recognize as memories opened up before me.

 _I looked upon a younger version of a man I recognized as Sengoku. I was saluting and in a very soldier-ish pose altogether._

 _"The mission was a success?"_

 _"No, sir, the town had already been overrun. I take full punishment for this failure, sir."_

My vision cleared and I blinked a few times while thoughtfully gazing at the man.

"Hey, captain," Mizuki called out, "Why do your eyes look funny?"

I found that with one sentence, you can draw many people to stare at you.

I blinked and looked right back at them in confusion, the whole crew with its tagalongs towering over me (why am I so short? *cries*) and examining my somehow attention worthy eyes.

"They're white!" Chansee shouted.

"They've always been…" I replied, leaning back a bit.

Tsune helpfully popped in, "Saying they look like ice would be more accurate."

"Cat eyes?" Xavier questioned with a thoughtful head tilt.

"No," Korona clarified, "Not cat eyes, they look more reptilian."

"Oo! Like a dragon!"

"Dragon?"

"Yeah! She grew fangs, too!"

"She did?"

"I did?"

"She did!"

A collective, "Holy crap!"

I shot my hands to my mouth and did, in fact, feel two teeth poking out slightly.

"Curious, indeed." Zane spoke knowledgably.

'Is everything okay?' Elisa even popped up after a bit.

"Cheep!" Saia even gave her two cents.

I frowned and felt annoyed by the attention, "Alright, ya morons, get back to ye places on deck and quit crowdin' yer cap'n!" I called, whipping around and marching off stiffly to the stairs leading to the upper deck.

The next few hours I spent poking my new abnormally long teeth and staring at my eyes in a handheld mirror I found in the captain's quarters. The teeth were interesting and the poking became a habit, unused to the change. The eyes, however did look just like I had two spheres of ice embedded in my skull that had an odd elongated diamond placed vertically in the center. Looking into them was a bit unnerving because… well… it's icy and very distinctly not humanish.

Overall?

I looked pretty dang awesome and it was kinda like I could transform into a dragon at will.

Not that I could… I already tried.

Hey! It's not weird, it's just like after you watch a particularly awesome episode of Bleach or Naruto. Trying to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or Bankai. Don't deny you've tried! 'Kay, I'm gonna actually pay attention to where we're going now.

Oh, look, a chicken!

I'm not kidding, there's a man-shaped chicken standing on the dock and waiting for us.

"Does anyone know what the chicken is doing there?" I asked loudly to my crew-and friends-down below.

"See! I'm not the only one to ask stupid questions!" Mizuki called triumphantly with Saia cheeping loudly from atop his head.

I crossed my arms and muttered under my breath, "I don't ask stupid questions." I turned away from the laughing group and pretended to be offended.

* * *

 **Once again, I have reasoning for this. Don't kill me b/c of her new appearance. It ties into the current arc.**

 **Anyway, I'm pretty happy about the fact I got over a thousand words out after writing a four paragraph essay in record timing and while finding a music choice every six minutes. I'll see y'all in the next installment of Fly!**


	15. Chapter 15: Chicken Bakawk

**Chapter 15: Chicken Bakawk**

A few select members of my crew stared at the dock in cofusion, others immediately on guard. Zane stooda bit straighter and his mouth opened.

"Mizuki, take discreet aim from the crow's nest, Xavier go watch Korona. Kitsune stand at guard and Chansee stand with captain." Zane's orders were absolute, giving no one any room to argue or protest.

Everyone ran quickly and efficiently across the deck.

I was honestly a bit affronted as to how well they all obeyed the first mate- whereas I was standing in place gawking at them all.

The ship docked and I ran past Chansee to the main deck where Kitsune was lowering stairs. I stood next to Zane, defying his silent glare that told me to stay back. I crossed my arms and squared my shoulders, trying to make myself look larger than I was.

Up closer, it was easier to see the details of the chicken-person that awaited us. He was a forty-something dude in a matted, dirty, dulled one-piece yellow chicken costume. He wore a pristine marines shirt over the suit and had a standard issue marine rifle slung around his back on what looked like an old shoelace.

"Good evening, sir Bakawk! How's your evening so far?" I grinned pleasantly at him, ignoring the annoyed man next to me.

"How do you know my name?" The overgrown face of the marine twisted into confusion and surprise.

"We're here on orders for a reevaluation of the necessity of this base and a regular health check." Go me! Not even a stutter.

"One order of who?" His expression turned into one of suspicion.

I mentally flailed and my thoughts wetn straight to _ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcr-_

"Commander Waren of mediation and routine offices."

Everyone looked at the first mate.

"Commander Waren?"

 _"Present, sir." A young man gave a salute and stood at attention._

 _Hawk-like eyes glowed fuschia as they examined the young marine before him. They narrowed almost imperceptibly and the young man standing at attention flinched at the intensity as he waited._

" _Report!" The shout from his commander surprised the poor boy._

 _He shook so hard in the knees he nearly collapsed, "Sir, yes, sir! Three crews on the coast-"_

The breath left my lungs as I stared at my first mate as he spoke. Something cold settled in my gut at the sharp glint to his expression and I decided that for just this once I would let the man charade as captain. I shivered briefly as I shuffled back a step or two.

"We're here for an inspection at orders of Commander Waren and it would be much appreciated if you would step aside or lead us to your commanding officer so we may ensure this base is up to regulation."

Bakawk looked a little suspicious, "What are you doing here now of all times? It's been years since we had a routine inspection."

"Well I hope you've stayed up to code, or you'll be receiving a mountain of demerits on your doorstep before the month is up."

 _Daaaaang, dude. Zane is a scary guy._

The man looked about ten years younger than usual and with more authority and presence than he's ever held. The man in the chicken suit- or was he the chicken?- looked significantly more pale when he whipped around and began power walking away. Zane shot me a look I couldn't interpret and began down the ramp.

Of _course_ I followed him to the dock. What else was I supposed to do? Stay on the shipe?

The boards of the dock creaked ominously under my feet as if they would collapse at the slightest harsh movement. I turned up towards the crow's nest to Mizuki and mimed eyes looking at the base. His face scrunched up in disdain, but he nodded and leaned against the railing.

As soon as I was within jumping distance from the dock, I leapt from that sucker and left that crealy crap behind. No _way_ Jose am I gonna walk on some collapsing crap. If I fell through that I could get a _splinter_ and no matter how many time I relived that pain, it never got better. Splinters are, like, the worst pain, up there with stubbing a toe and stepping on a lego. Just a little above the horrible sounds like nails on a chalkboard and ice rubbing together.

Ierghk. Bleg. Terrible just _thinking about it_.

Anyways, no need to worry about that anymore. Besides, I probably looked pretty cool with my cloak flapping behind me. Zane glared heavily when he looked over his shoulder. I felt thoroughly ashamed and stopped my skipping. Bakawk wasn't paying any attention to me, instead he was droning on about damages to the base- all of it was monotone and very hard to listen to. Besides, it was kinda obvious what was wrong with the base.

Being shot full of cannonballs and all. Like, really, the big, blue "Marines" was barely legible as it was.

 _I wonder where Ace and Luffy are right now._

I jerked a bit and felt a surge of confusion. _What the flip, brain?_

 _Sure, yeah, let's think about that, then._

Ace was probably having a blast with his new fam clan and Luffy was having a blast with the old fam clan up on mount Columbo with Dadan and the crew, killing trees and creatures alike. The answer was obvious, so why did I feel like something was wrong?

Like, really, there was a tingling in the back of my head and the cold pitt in my stomach stiffened again from the wisps left after Zane. My limbs shuddered and I ran a hand over the gooseflesh from wrist to collar. I frowned and glanced back at Mizuki in the crow's nest. He shot me a lazy thumbs up so I shrugged and stepped a little closer behind Zane.

 _I have a bad feeling about this place now._

My brain worked overtime as I tried to reason my feelings of unease. I didn't really want to go inside anymore. I wanted to go back to the boat, really. _Really_.

Bakawk stopped in front of the missing doors and gestured with one hand, "Welcome inside, watch your step, parts of the floor are missing," he stared blankly at Zane.

The older man raised an eyebrow and looked into the shadowy entryway.

Our guide shook himself awake and cleared his throat, "I'll, uh, lead the way, actually. Don't want our totally intentional traps to catch anyone unawares."

He positioned himself in front of the threshold and made a jump over some darker shadows onto a patch of concrete that had a flashlight lamp sitting in the middle of it. Zane followed easily with a large step and I was close behind.

Big, shadowy holes with unknown outcome? _I'd like to give you a big, fat, NOPE._

I looked uncomfortable at the large patches of wood and beams arranged as bridges over the uncovered gaps. I didn't want to be here anymore. One of my biggest fears was gaping holes and doors I don't know where they lead to. Like, seriously, one of those suckers could lead to hell and I'd be unaware.

Also, if there were some kind of, I don't know, Gollum-like creature down there that could stick to ceilings or jump really high, what was stopping it from reaching out to grab my ankle and pull me in?

 _Absolutely Nothing._

Ugh, creepy holes are not my expertise.

"Watch your step, sir and lady," Our tour guide stepped up onto one of the wooden beams going leftish and I think I had a small heart attack.

Before Zane could cross, I tugged his sleeve and pointed down. He followed the direction and gave me a "what-do-you-want" look that made me feel bad.

"What is below us at the moment?" He asked like a good first mate.

"Oh, just some storage space. We don't use it anymore, though, because there's nothing in there and too many rats."

I breathed a light sigh of relief. That wasn't near as bad as I thought. It could've been torture rooms or something. _Or_ a collapsed underground tunnel that holds the souls of all those who've died there!

But it's not that, because it's a storage space. Still not ideal, but it's not too bad.

 _Ideal? What?_

I shook myself and pulled myself lightly onto the wooden beams. I decidedly did _not_ look into the murky depths as I crossed and kept up with Zane and Bakawk. We were led through a doorway and into a room that had an actual door. There was a five person table and six chairs around it.

Bakawk let us walk through the doorway on our own and waited at the door, "I'll go get my superior officer."

That sounded a bit odd. Something about his voice when he said that made me worried all over again. He closed the door with a _scrrrrrsch clck_ and I heard his heavy footsteps as he left. Zane gracefully pulled a chair from beneath the table and sat down with one leg crossed over the other. I stood awkwardly next to him and shifted from foot to foot.

He looked up at me with a scowl, "Calm down and put your rear end in a chair, lieutenant!"

I reluctantly removed the chair from beneath the table and examined the room from my new spot. The walls were scrappy wallpaper over sickly blue paint and crappy drywall that was crumbling away from the wooden base. Speaking of wood, I didn't like the floor. It felt like the creepy, creaky dock from outside. There were no other doors in the room and the ceiling was uncomfortable low. If Kitsune were to come in, he'd be a little too tall for his own comfort.

I shook myself and looked over at Zane, "So, what do you think so far?"

He cleared his throat and sat up a little, "This place is obviously falling apart. It's not unfixable, but it will need some correction. I probably won't report all the issues and let them figure it out on their own."

I nodded in response and opened my mouth in response- all the hair on my arms rose and the back of my neck tingled worryingly.

 _THUNK!_

Zane leapt to his feet a little too late, both of us already lunging for the door, but it was locked before we got there. We both straightened and made eye contact.

"Shi-"

Then the floor was gone and everything went black.

* * *

 **Wowza. That was crazy, dude. Whew. So many things were hinted at in this chapter, even though it was pretty short.**

* * *

 **Edit: 10/7/18**

 **Hey, everybody! I'm alive! In case you didn't go reread the first chapter, I finally got back from all that chaos over the past two years. I'm updating this story first.**

 **I found this in my saved files with only the last two hundred words written in. This is because it was left over from when I had to type on a different computer before my laptop died, I filled in the blanks and changed pretty much the whole thing, but I kinda remember what I was going for and I worked out what to do from there.**

 **Drop an opinion maybe? Stay Awesome!**


End file.
